Eye of the Moon
by whor3able
Summary: One of his arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back into his chest. His other hand trailed up into my hair, his fingers tangling into the strands to yank my head back, leaving my neck bare to him. "Running again, lover?" His deep voice caused a shudder to rip up my spine as his nose trailed along the side of my throat. "Eric," I breathed. He growled in response. E/OC/G
1. Prologue

**Preface**

Yawning for like the fifth time today, the blonde let her cheek rest on her palm as she lazily flipped through the book she was currently reading - Twilight. She couldn't help but join the hype that surrounded the whole book series, it was actually quite...interesting, but it didn't change the fact that these Twilight Vampire's were _fictional_.

Funny how years ago, when she was a teen, she thought vampires were fictional, but look at our world today - Vampires 'came out the coffin', we're selling synthetic blood at our local grocery stores, and we were currently trying to legalize Vampire marriage.

Lydiana liked it better when things were kept secret, most of the world was bubbling with fear and rage, making things much more dangerous out there. She wished they all stayed ignorant to all this.

Things were much more dangerous for_ humans_ that fraternized with the 'enemy', the vampires, if you were even seen with a vampire people didn't like you, they immediately hated you - actually wait, this didn't happen anywhere, but it did happen quite a lot here in Bon Temps, but people here were fake, they would hate you but still talk to you.

Sometimes she really regretted moving back here, but she loved her family way to much not to be here, and what kind of person would she be if she left her siblings alone during the tragedy that was Gran's murder, and recently - Tina, the cats, her gruesome murder happened last night and was the reason behind her yawns.

She couldn't sleep after running downstairs and finding Sookie covered in the Tina's blood, and she definitely couldn't sleep after realizing that she was in the house when Tina was killed, _she_ could of died too.

And the reason behind all of this was because of Sookie's relationship with a _vampire._ Lydiana really didn't understand the hate, and need to kill because of someone else's choice. She really hated the small mindedness of people.

Sighing, she memorized the page number and closed the book and sighed again loudly, loud enough to get Sam's attention. He turned around and looked at Lydiana who was avoiding his look innocently as she whistled lowly to herself.

Chuckling, he walked over to her and stood next to her, her job was behind the bar as a bartender, and occasional waitress when it was packed...which was everyday around dinner.

"You wanna' go on your break now?" Sam asked, with a smiled when Lydiana looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I thought you'll never ask!" She cried out gratefully as she jumped over the counter and sat down on one of the stools, with a sweet smile in place.

"Why are you so excited to be on your break when you haven't served anybody?" He jabbed at her playfully.

"That's the thing! I haven't served nobody because its _dead_ right now and I'm so bored." She pouted as Sam looked around, noticing that it was pretty dead at the moment.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll give ya' that."

"We'd like to, but I don't know where we'd throw it. You know, our place isn't big enough." Arlene said loudly, in regards to her engagement party, she hasn't stopped flaunting her ring since she got here.

Simultaneously, Sam and Lydiana rolled their eyes, already knowing what Arlene wanted.

Sam walked over to Arlene and Amy - one of the newest waitresses and her brothers girlfriend, HA, would you believe that! "You could have it here, if you like." Sam suggested nicely, knowing that this was Arlene's intention.

Arlene beamed up at him. "Oh, thanks. But I wouldn't wanna put you out."

"You wouldn't be." Sam insisted. "It'd be like any night, except I'd close the place to the public for you and your dearest." He looked back at Lydiana as he rolled his eyes, making her giggle softly.

"Oh, wow, Sam, that would be amazing. Except I was thinking could we do it in the warehouse next door? Or even outside? Because if we did it in here, it'd feel like work, you know?"

Does this woman ever breathe?!

Sam grinned and dropped the rag that was in his hands on the counter. "You were thinking, huh? About the party I only just now offered to throw for you?" He said sarcastically.

"You are a spectacular man, Sam Merlotte." Arlene said, as she stared at her boss with appreciation.

"And you are one hell of a conniving suck-up when you need to be. I'll cover the catering and the band. The alcohol and all the other incidentals are on you and Rene."

"Got it. And I may be conniving but I still mean it. You are gonna make some woman extremely happy one day." Arlene said with a gentle smile.

"Maybe someday I'll meet a woman willing to take that chance with me." Sam said, with a thoughtful look.

"Does our love mean nothing, Sam Merlotte!?" Lydiana cried out, throwing a nearby pen at him, making the girls laugh and Sam grin.

"You know you're the only one for me, Ly." He said as he threw her a kiss which she caught and placed in her pocket - an air kiss, not the chocolate.

"I better be." She threatened playfully.

The front door slammed opened and walked in a very furious Sookie.

"Good Morning, babe." Lydiana called out to her sister with a grin.

"Ain't nothing good about this morning." She muttered angrily as she continued to stomp her way to Sam's office to punch in.

* * *

It was dinner time, and knowing how packed it got, Lydiana found herself hiding out in Sam's office, but it really wasn't considered hiding out when Sam knew she was here, she's been in here since the Lunch Rush.

Anyways Tara was here and she could work behind the counter without extra help, she didn't need her around.

Sam was in the office with her as well, he was...doing something back there, while she sat in front of his desk playing temple run on her phone.

They were in a comfortable silence...when someone knocked, which was her obvious cue to leave. Sam looked at her with eyes saying 'please open the door', rolling her eyes she gave him a small nod and opened the door.

"What's up Bill?" She asked, with a sweet smile. Bill was her sister's boyfriend, he was cool or whatever, but he was _iffy_ something about him was very sketchy, but she played nice.

He smiled politely down at her. "Hello, Lydiana. Is Sam around?"

"I'm here, why what's happening?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on Lydiana shoulder.

"I need a minute of your time if that's alright." He looked at Lydiana pointedly.

She sighed loudly. "Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted."

Sam pulled her close and gave her a loving kiss on her temple. "Go work, doll." He urged.

"That's exactly what I _don't_ want to do." She whined as she sluggishly made her way to where everyone was.

You could cut the tension with a knife, and this made Lydiana even sadder, she walked into straight awkwardness.

"Aw man." She mumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her. She noticed her sister standing off to the side with a frown, or was it a glare? It was a mixture of both. She was watching the two Vampires, a really tall male and a statuesque blonde, who were advertising their...club? She wasn't very sure.

Moving over to the side, she stood next to her sister as she watched them move around, like they owned the place.

"Simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia," _Oh_, his voice was husky, rich and deep, and so _sweet_. She felt like a hormonal 16 year old again. The woman distributed the cards "The first round is on me."

"Also, Thursdays are ladies nights, so be sure to bring a date." Drawled out the woman. She smirked at one of the guys. "That is, if you can get one." Everyone at that table laughed.

Lydiana laughed softly, Sookie jabbed her in the ribs, making her yelp, _loudly_.

The male vampire turned out and faced the two blondes. Lydiana smiled innocently, hoping he would turn back around and do what he was doing, while Sookie glared at him, not liking the way he was staring at her little sister.

Smirking widely, he sauntered over to the two Stackhouse's, his eyes never leaving the youngest, making Lydiana breath stop, after getting a full look at him.

Lets start of with his height, he was huge! At least 6'5, and he was buff, not crazy buff, but you can clearly see the muscle in his black v-neck, he towered over her 5'2 frame.

Her eyes hardened when she noticed that wicked smirk he currently sported.

"And who might you be?" He purred, his eyes never leaving hers.

He was more beautiful up close - as much as she didn't want to admit, but his eyes were just so beautiful, to others they were just a simply blue but they were so intimidating, every time they landed on you it felt like a laser just went right through you. They were a light blue color, and at the moment his pupils were heavily dilated, covering most of the blue, which was very noticeable because of his pale skin. His blonde hair fell neatly down to hit shoulders, it looked so soft, she wanted to touch it and play with it. His chin was chiseled and his nose was angular. Every feature was perfect.

And they said nobody is perfect.

"Lydiana." She smiled sweetly at him, eyes hard as sapphires.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "No last name?" He asked sarcastically.

She sighed. "Lydiana Stackhouse." She muttered.

Sookie growled, almost vampire like and wedged herself in-between her sister and vampire. "Leave my sister alone, Eric." She hissed, her brown eyes glaring daggers at him.

From the corner of her eye she notice Bill walk out and Lydiana placed her hands on her sisters dainty shoulders and steered her away from the dangerous vampire and into Bills arms.

His eyes still remained glued to her though. "I take it your business here is done." He remarked.

"I came here to talk to Sookie." Bill said lowly.

Eric rolled his eyes and she couldn't help but titter, and that brought his attention back to the little human in front of him, who smelled too good for her own good.

"I'll give you three minutes." He grabbed her arm, making her gasp as she felt electric currents run up her arm and making her heart skip a beat. Her blue eyes flickered over to the vampire who grabbed her arm, he looked just as surprised as she was, but when Eric noticed her stare on him his eyes harden and he smirked. "It'll give us enough time to get acquainted with each other."

She huffed, and smiled tightly. "Yay for me."

What they both didn't seem to realize is that things were going to change, not just for them, but people that surrounded them. Things were about to get much more interesting around here.

* * *

A/n: Quite frankly I didn't like where I was going to end up going with 'Eye of the Moon' so I rewrote everything, and changed most of the things. I actually like this (this was going to originally be chapter 1 of eye of the moon) chapter better and I feel way more better about this. Hope you guys enjoy this, and check out some of my stories on my page!


	2. No Place like Home

**No Place like Home**

"I have no choice, I have to go." Bill sighed as he cupped Sookie's face.

Her eyes teared up and expressed confusion. "Why?"

"Because I killed a vampire." Bill explained plainly.

Sookie huffed under her breath in annoyance and that made me grin slightly. "I know that! I was there remember." That grin was immediately erased. "He was going to kill me! You were defending me."

Despite my sister being a magnet for trouble, this lovers squabble felt too...intimate for me to witness. I frowned and looked at the arm that was holding me in place, I followed that arm and came face to face - er, well face to his side-face and glared at him, he was watching Sookie and Bill like a hawk.

A vampire hawk.

That's funny.

"Stop staring at me." He muttered calmly to me.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and pulled my arm that was in his grasp, he tighten his hold. "Then let go of my arm." I hissed lowly. "I have a job to get to."

A job that I wasn't going to be doing if he decides to let me go, I just didn't want to be here, I found it extremely fatuous for me to be here, I wasn't in a polyamorous relationship with Bill and Sookie so therefore I shouldn't be here to witness whatever the hell I was currently witnessing, and also Eric's presence unnerved me and I didn't like it.

Eric sighed and let me go, I looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to bend so easily.

But I spoke to damn soon.

Before the thought of turning around and going back to Merlotte's crossed my mind, his hands came up around my shoulders and I smiled tightly

Eric gave me an innocent look. "You did ask me to let go of your arm, and I did."

Dammit.

I sighed loudly, making his friends look at us.

The blonde took in a deep breath and her fangs clicked out making me stiffen, and I glowered at her suspiciously. She smirked at me, fangs and all, and I stepped back a little, putting me back to chest with the tall vampire behind me.

I felt everything, and I hated that I liked it.

Huge oxymoron there.

"Pam." He growled out warningly.

Pam huffed and retracted her fangs, but her eyes remained trained on me. "And who are you?" She drawled out, smirk back in position.

How many times am I going to have to introduce myself today dammit?!

Then I felt sort of bad, I kind of imagined my Grandmother rolling in her grave seeing her youngest grandchild being rude and showing no type of manners to these people, they really haven't done anything to me, I was just really cranky, I barely got some sleep last night and that was hitting me now.

"Lydiana Stackhouse." I said with a small smile. "The charming and cutest of the whole bunch." I fluttered my eyelashes playfully making her snigger.

"Aren't you just a ball of fun?" She leered down at me, looking me from top to bottom with a look of appreciation as she did it.

"Someone has to be." I said lamely.

I stiffened when I felt Eric's fingers gliding across my chest, gently tracing my collarbone making me swallow, feeling heated. With his chest rubbing against my back, I could only see him from the corner of my eye, I saw him bend down and rub his nose against my neck, taking a deep breath in.

"_Oh._" He released a low whimper against my neck, low enough for my ears, and of course the vampires near us, but my current worry was Sookie, that bitch was protective as hell and if she heard Eric right now, my ass was grass - but she was engrossed in whatever Bill was saying to her so yay.

"Stop sniffing me, dammit." I hissed, wishing that I was facing him so he could see the seriousness in my eyes, I hit him in the leg hoping to snap him out of...god knows what, this vampire is loco.

I was getting fed up real quick, I mean who does this vampire think he is? Grabbing me and holding me like we know each other for years, sure he was cute - he was a goddamn god alright - but that didn't give him the right to manhandle me!

I'm seriously beginning to regret coming back to Bon Temp, I should have returned to California. All this danger is a little too much, but I couldn't leave, as much as I'm claiming to want to at the moment, I couldn't leave my sister alone, it just wasn't in me to take the easy way out. Family is all that I got really.

The tall vampire who doesn't know the meaning of personal space growled in approval when I hit him, but I don't think my hit could be classified as a hit since it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Masochist?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes on Sookie and Bill.

"A bit." He admitted, and he pressed against me even harder and I felt something poke at me and I smiled tightly when I realized what it was, and I couldn't help but hit him again, harder, trying to release some of my frustration.

My hit was followed by my hiss of pain. "Motherfucker!" I cussed under my breath. "You're so hard." I whined slightly as I rubbed my hand.

Suddenly I found him standing in front of me, and the hand that was rubbing my other pulsing one was pushed against his very noticeable bulge, his huge hand hold it in place as I stared at him shocked.

"Yes," He smirked. "I am very hard."

"And time." Said Eric's other companion ending Sookie and Bill's moment, I think he was Asian, or maybe his eyes were naturally that chinky.

I blushed slightly and coughed. "That isn't what I meant." I said, annoyed, well I gave off the air of annoyance, I wasn't that annoyed, I was just amused to find myself in this situation.

"Is this what you usually do when you meet a woman?" I curiously as I ripped my hand away from his dick - his clothed dick and I gave him a pointed look.

I'm going to have wrinkles before the nights through, I feel it.

"Only girls I take a liking too." He purred, invading my personal space, once more.

"Ugh," I rubbed my forehead. "Leave me alone."

He sobered up and gave me a very intense look, I wanted to look away because it was just too much but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Whaaa?"

"If I had any feelings, I'd have the chills right about now." Pam remarked plainly. Tearing my eyes away from Mr. mysterious I followed her gaze and was met with a sight of Bill devouring my sisters face, passionately.

I scrunched up my face. "Ew." I let out childishly and loudly, making Pam snort in amusement and Sookie and Bill glare at me for breaking up their moment and I sent Sookie an air kiss that she didn't catch.

:(

"Bill, now." Eric demanded loudly from behind me.

Bill sighed and managed to squeeze one more kiss with Sookie, and instead of walking over to Eric, he walked over to me and I frowned.

"Lydiana, please look after your sister." He asked implored gently as he grabbed my hands.

"You do realize I'm the youngest right?" Bill gave me a look and I sighed. "You know I will, Billy."

He grimaced at the nickname but I just smiled sweetly.

"Stay in my house, that's where Sookie will be, and I preferred it if you both remained safe." I was going to object, but he noticed and cut me off before I could even speak. "Remember that there is still someone out to kill your sister, which puts you in danger as well."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I grumbled, and quickly looked at Eric who was staring at the both of us, his eyes hard, I looked at Bill.

"If you die can I keep your coffin?"

I guess my joke wasn't as funny as I found it, Sookie heard it from her distance and she turned around and glared at me and Bill let go of my hands, and he gave me a concerning look. Pam's shoulders were shaking at she looked away, and Eric was looking up at the sky as he tried not to grin, but occasionally his face would twitch, even Pam and Eric's friend was chuckling.

I'm fucking funny.

Bill gave me a worried look. "Why on earth would you want a coffin?"

I gave him a shrug and looked at my favorite pair of black booties that were on my feet. "I can use it as additional space, I have a small closet you know." I mumbled.

"Oh, I like you." Pam admitted as gave me a chortle.

"Lydiana!" I whipped around and faced an angry Sam as he glared at me from the front door, I flinched and gave him a smile.

"Mi amigo!" I cried out as I began to make my way over to him, but I was grabbed.

AGAIN!

"What?" I whispered-asked, as I looked at the tall vampire who was staring at Sam and then me.

He stayed quiet and pulled me close, he bent down so his mouth was near my ear. "Be cautious around him." He muttered and then let me go.

I stared at him confused, as his entourage and Bill walked away.

* * *

_"I'm afraid that won't be possible."_

"You like him." Sookie stated, as she took off her Bra, getting comfortable for bed.

I let a loud sigh out and fell on the bed. "Get out of my head." I whined, as I moved around, trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed, _Bill's_ bed to be specific.

Sookie giggled and plopped down next to me, I grabbed the covers and covered us. Sookie looked at 'Dean', Dean the dog, he's this cute dog that always seem to be around everywhere, it was weird, she patted the bed, trying to persuade him to come and lay on the bed with us.

"Come on. Hop up in the bed with me. You can't sleep on the floor all night. You're gonna catch a draft. Now, hop up here." Sookie spoke to him in a baby voice making me laugh loudly as I fell back, my head hitting the soft pillow.

Apparently that persuaded him enough since he jumped on the bed. Sookie sighed and leaned over turning off the bedside lights and laid next to me, we face each other in the dark.

"So do you like him?" She whispered, and she continued to probe around.

I giggled madly, she sounded so childish when she asked that, it was funny.

"No, I don't think so." I whispered back. "I just met the guy to begin with!" I yelled this time, but we were still whispering, so whisper-yell if you will.

Sookie hand shuffled around until she found my hand and she grasped it. "Are you sure?"

I sniggered. "Yeah," I lifted the hand that held mine and I kissed the top of her hand affectionately. "We haven't slept together for years." I reminded her.

"I know!" Sookie perceived. "You used to always sneak into my bed until you were 10." She reminisced.

"It was only because I was scared of the monster under my bed, okay." I objected sharply, my tone playful.

Till this day, I'm pretty damn sure that there was a monster under my little twin sized bed. The bed would shake like crazy once I was near sleep which would wake me up, and I heard whispers which freaked me out too. Gran bought me a night light but on the fifth day it stopped working, and it didn't stop anything, the bed still shook. It was freaky. I was an insomniac until one day I decided to join Sook in her bed, I would have joined Jason but he moved around too much.

Hm. I wonder if it still shook till this day, I mean it did continue to shake until I was 15 when I left for New York to go to college, and since I returned, I've slept in Jason's old room because my room was filled with boxes of old stuff.

Sookie giggled, and shoved me gently. "Turn around, I'll be the big spoon, like always." Without a word, I turned around and Sookie cuddled up behind me and I sighed in content when she began to run her fingernails gently through my scalp, soothing me slowly to sleep.

The feeling of nostalgia clinging to me like a second skin.

"I love you Sook." I whispered to my sister.

She leaned over and kissed my shoulder lovingly. "I love you too, little sis."

* * *

**A/n: I'm hoping that there aren't any mistake, its currently 1:38am and I have school, guys I'm going to die. Help. Review, fav, follow, and all that jazz. It really helps! **


	3. Till It's Gone

**Till It's Gone**

"This is stupid." The blonde grumbled as she blinked the remaining sleep away. Lydiana found it very difficult to fall asleep in a foreign place, especially a foreign bed.

Sookie has fallen asleep as soon as Lydiana's eyes begun to close but after a couple of hours of sleeping she found herself wide awake staring up at the ceiling, she felt really uncomfortable and she wanted to go to Gran's house and sleep there. She felt much more comfortable there then here.

Kicking off the white satin sheets, she gently untangled herself out of her sisters grasp. She looked at Dean the dog and she absently ran her fingers through his fur as she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to Bill's room.

She splashed her face in cold water and blindly reached out for the towel that hung near the sink, patting her face dry, she looked up and gazed at herself in the pearly clean mirror. She looked refreshed, despite waking up at 3am, her blue eyes - almost violet peered back at her, no expression in them.

Blinking slowly she ran her finger over the scar that graced her arched dark-blonde eyebrow and sighed softly.

A sudden scream that came from the bedroom made her jump in surprise, she dropped the towel and ran out, but before she could even step foot out, she was pushed back in by a small, but surprisingly strong blonde. Sookie locked the door and pulled Lydiana into the tub, grabbing a stray loofah for protection, making Lydiana snort which earned her a glare for laughing.

The young sister didn't even know what was happening!

Clutching her sister tightly, she looked up at Sookie, who was only taller than her by like two inches (Lydiana was 5'3 while Sookie was 5'5), and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What's going on?" She whispered yelled.

Before Sookie got a chance to respond, a yell from outside the bathroom door made her freeze up.

"Sookie! I'm not the killer!" Sam yelled as he slammed the door in frustration.

"What the fuck is Sam doing here?!" Lydiana yelled, confused.

Sookie looked down at her younger sister, her brown eyes wide in alert as she looked over said woman's shoulder.

The bathroom door was open and instead of Sam standing there it was Dean, the dog. Lydiana furrowed her eyebrows confused.

Suddenly the dog begun to grow and turn pink, and in Dean's place stood a naked Sam, who looked extremely flustered.

"I'm not the killer, I swear. I'm a shape-shifter."

"WHAT!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

"A shape-shifter?" Sookie said, skeptically. I stood besides her biting my lip, a habit of mines that needed to stop before I wore my fat bottom lip out.

Sam sighed softly. "Some of us refer to ourselves simply as shifters." He said simply, running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

Life was getting weirder by the second, is nobody in this town human anymore?! What happened to the good old days of having HUMAN'S as neighbors or employers!

"Are...are there a lot of your kind?" I asked curiously.

"Thousands, tens of thousands, maybe." He snorted softly. "We don't exactly have a newsletter." That made me chuckle.

"It's hereditary?" I asked again, I was just full of questions today - er, tonight, but I mean wouldn't you be too?! If you found out your boss turns into a dog!

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I was adopted." He sounded weary talking about this specific topic and it made me feel extremely bad making him talk about it. "The family that took me in...we just, uh, never talked about It."

"Can you turn into anything, like cats, birds?" Sookie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Cats, sure. Yeah, I can do bird, but flying's hard. Dog's the easiest for me. People like dogs. Most other animals leave you alone."

Sookie frowned slightly and her bottom jutted out in a pout. "I used to scratch your belly in the parking lot at the bar!" She looked disturbed and it made me laugh.

That elicited a soft smile from him. "That wasn't me, that was a real dog. I need a live animal in order to shift. You know, as a model. Kind like an imprint."

"What about humans?" I quipped in. "That would be really cool, you would practically be the male Mystique."

Sookie and Sam threw me an odd look to which I smiled proudly to. I can be a comic nerd at times, Sam shook his head though."Humans are too complex. Despite what you might see at the bar."

"How long can you keep it up? The whole animal thing?" Sookie asked, her hand reached up for my hand and she pulled, I sat down next to her on the stairs. I intertwined our fingers, giving her my support.

"Yeah. Yeah, but it wears off if I fall asleep. And on a full moon, I can't stop the shift." He explained, almost sheepishly.

I grinned, it was cute how sort of humble he was being about...being what he was.

"Like a werewolf?" She compared, trying to grasp everything.

"We're not werewolves. Hey, werewolves are dangerous, nasty creatures. Do not call me a werewolf." He snapped, his eyes angry, he apparently hated being compared to werewolves, but it was understandable.

We all hated being compared to someone, or something.

Wait a damn sec -

"Werewolves exist too? What else is there?" I was thinking just that!

This world is just a rainbow of fun and scary.

"More than you could imagine."

Sam moves towards us and sats next to me, I gave him a welcoming smile so he didn't feel like I was judging him for what he was because I wasn't, you can't help but you are, and if you could so fucking what, you should be allowed to do or be whatever you want.

Am I right?!

But as Sam sat down next to me, Sookie moved away from him making us both frown.

"I can't… Life is getting too weird, too fast. Could a werewolf have killed Gran?" _No_, I immediately dismissed the idea.

It just wasn't possible.

"I suppose it's possible." Sam agreed, his body tense and I grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently, he tightened his hold on me gratefully.

I was a damn support counselor today.

Her brown eyes began to well up in tears. "Oh, my God. Bill's been dragged off by vampires and now I find out you're something I never even knew existed." She let a choked sob escape her, and Sam went over to comfort her but she pushed him away angrily. "Don't!"

Dejectedly, Same moved away from her. "I thought you would understand." He muttered.

"Why? Because I'm dating a vampire?" Sookie yelled angrily, her cheeks turning red as she got angrier.

"You know what' it's like to live with a secret." He whispered softly, his eyes wide, sadness filling them.

"I don't hide who I am." Sookie snapped as she stomped up the stairs and opens the front door.

"I wanted to tell you for years." Sam yelled from his spot.

Sookie turned around, angry. "I kissed you. And I know you wanted to do more than that. Were you gonna tell me before or after?"

My face twisted up, this situation was quickly becoming a little too personal for me to be witnessing.

She opened the door and entered, making sure to slam it shut, but she sort of forgot something, _me._

I stood up and walked over to a sad Sam and I pulled him in for a comforting hug. "I'll try to talk some sense into her, okay." I said reassuringly.

He gave me a grateful look and he pecked my check.

The front door of the house suddenly slammed opened and Sookie popped her head out, her eyes hard as she stared at me, obviously wanting me to enter the house so I wouldn't be associating with the enemy.

I sighed and pulled away from Sam who looked even sadder. "Duty calls." I said softly. I turned around and walked up the stairs and Sookie opened the door wider for me to enter. I turned around and gave Sam a smile which he gave me back.

"Good night Sam."

* * *

"Just give him a chance, Sook." I sighed as I looked through my suitcase.

I have yet to unpack, I don't know what the hell I'm waiting for, I'm just really lazy honestly. With a cry of triumph, I grabbed my cargo green shorts and slipped them one, they reached mid-thigh, maybe a little shorter, following the shorts, I grabbed a gray tank that I also slipped on.

Louisiana's weather was going to kill me. After being away for so long, it was taking me a while to adjust.

"He lied to me." She stressed out, I could tell it made her angry just to think about what happened last night, but Sookie was being a _tad_ hard on the man.

"He didn't lie to you, Sookie." I slipped on a pair of black booties with a small heel, and then I threw Sookie her Merlotte's t-shirt which she claimed to have lost, it was just misplaced. "He didn't even tell you about it, so that doesn't classify as a lie." I explained further.

Sookie took off her pajama shirt and she slipped on the Merlotte's shirt I just handed to her. "He kept it from me, I deserved to know!" She cried out angrily, her bottom lip jutting out.

I sighed and walked over to her and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Sam is allowed to have his secrets, everyone is entitled to it. Just because you decided to tell all of Bon Temps about your telepathy does not mean that everyone else is going to spill their secrets out too." I let Sookie go when realization pooled in her brown eyes. "You really have no reason to be mad at him."

She sighed softly and plopped down on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I...I just feel kinda betrayed you know? I guess I just thought that I deserved to know, that Sam had enough trust in me to tell me." She mumbled softly.

"I'm sure that he has a lot of trust in you." I commented honestly. "But maybe he didn't tell you because in his past he has been shunned for what he was, and maybe that's why he didn't tell you right away. He didn't want to be shunned away."

Her eyes widened in shock and she stood up quickly. "I would never do that to Sam!" She cried out, disbelief in her voice.

I gave her a sad smile. "You kind of did last night, Sook." I reminded her softly.

She let a soft gasp out and she fell back on the bed. "I did." She muttered softly to herself, her face twisting up in self-disgust.

I bumped her softly, getting her attention. "Hey! No teen angst allowed." My hands reached up and forced a smile on her face. "Turn that frown upside, get to work, and talk shit out with Sam, no need to wallow in self pity over something that already happened." I helped her stand up and slapped her ass for emphasis. "Now take your perky ass to Merlotte's and talk to the man."

By the time I was done with my little speech, she was smiling, amused with me and she nodded in agreement. "You're right."

* * *

"_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives, nobody's putting up a fight, I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell, I'm gonna get you, Satan get you. Hell's bells!_" I sung loudly as my fingers tapped the steering wheel to the beat of _Hell's Bells by AC/DC_.

_Turn left,_ said my GPS and I quickly took a left.

I was currently on my way to Shreveport, I was going to look around for some furniture, I've decided to start anew and what I mean by that is organizing my room, my room was childish, that room belonged to newborn Lydiana all the way to 18 year old Lydiana, it was time to fix it up.

And I really wanted to decorate so why not my room?

Reaching the mall, I drove my truck around searching for a parking space and _ha_ would you look at that! I found a parking spot not too far from the entrance.

Sweet.

Parking my truck, I stepped out and quickly locked it.

I was trying to be at Bon Temps by eight, Arlene was having her engagement party and everyone was invited, so it'd be kind of rude if I ditched it, and I was definitely not putting the Stackhouse name to shame.

While I was at it, I'd buy myself an outfit for later, why not spoil myself a bit?

Finding a decent store, I looked around, I didn't find any furniture I liked but I did buy a pair of black curtains that will surely keep my room dark, just how I liked it, and I bought a pair of white duvet covers that would surely not bother me in this heat.

With that purchase, I left the store and walked around, entering every furniture store I found until I fell completely in love with this white pillowed headboard, but it was only available for a queen or king bed so I had to buy a queen, the two together wasn't as expensive as you would of thought.

Both of these two things were going to be shipped to the house around five which wasn't a terrible time. I also bought a nice chandelier to hang.

Also, I couldn't help but buy this chair that would probably make me look like a caged bird every time I sat in it but that's why I bought it! It was funny. I also bought black paint so I could paint stripes on the plain white walls.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, I went around and bought a little too much clothes.

But I can't help it! Everything just looked so nice.

I knew that if I stayed here longer I was going to leave with no money so I turned my fat ass around and got in my car, not before gently putting the bags in the back of my 2008 GMC Sierra 2500, it was my pride and joy, I recently bought it like a two months ago.

Despite it being monstrously big and sometimes I had to jump to get in, I loved it.

With a grin, I drove back to Bon temps, feeling refreshed and a little like myself.

I arrived back home around three and I quickly got to painting so once I returned from Arlene's party it would hopefully be dry and by five my things were going to be dropped off. My room was medium sized, it had two huge windows, One that faced the way to Bill's house and one that faced the front of the house, I would remember always using that window to sneak out and hang out with friends.

I was a fucking rebel in high school, I was out of control I admit, but it was fun, I'm just glad I got away because if I hadn't, I would still be _that_ girl that did all those things.

Eventually I'll tell you about these things...but for now.

:)

I placed blue tape vertically on my walls and made the strips medium thick, I was happy with what I was currently seeing, so I continued until I finished. With a huff I cleaned everything up and opened the windows - despite there being a killer on the loose - so the smell of paint went away.

The sound of a doorbell made me jump and I cautiously walked downstairs. Looking out the door window I saw it was a guy and behind him was a truck that was taking out my new headboard and bed.

With a wide smile, I opened the door.

"Hey!" I welcomed warmly, my smile in place as I discreetly checked out this mammoth of a man.

He _had_ to be around 6'5, he was around Eric's height, this guy was huge! But everyone was huge compared to me.

:(

He was wearing a muscle shirt to which he did complete justice to, those muscle's were intense. He was very tan, not like DJ Pauly D, his tan was real, you could tell he got it from being outdoors so much. He also had these pair of dark brown eyes that were _killing_ me, secretly though.

"Hello, Lydiana right?" OH GOD! OHHH GOD.

His voice was deep and gruff and I was really diggin it.

"Yeah, that's me." I assured with a toned down smile.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

To dick me the fuck down, that what.

Hehe, opps.

I nodded. "Yeah," I opened the door wider so the two guys carrying my new queen bed could walk in. "Come in." I gave them a smile. "Second floor, down the west hallway, the room at the end."

The two guys weren't as huge as Mr. Herveaux but they were cute to look at, they nodded and went up carefully.

Alcide gruff voice brought my attention back to him. "Would ya' like us to take your old bed?" He asked.

"That would be great, thank you." I motioned for him to come in, he gave me a grateful nod and walked in.

Leaving the door somewhat open, I walked into the kitchen. "Uh, would you like something to drink?" I asked politely, 'cause you know, I have manners and all.

"Yeah."

I opened the fridge and grabbed a water, closing the fridge I handed it to him and he took a sip, but I'm sure he took such a small sip so he wouldn't look like a complete caveman as he devoured it.

"You're from Shreveport?" I asked curiously.

He leaned against the entry way that separated the kitchen from the foyer. He gave me a nod.

I leaned against the fridge and stared at him. "Not much of a talker are you?" I pointed out.

Alcide shrugged and he cracked a small grin. "I guess you can say that." He mused softly. "I have a lot going on in my mind." He explained.

I nodded but I didn't pry. "So is this what you do, just deliver furniture as a living?"

His smile widened. "If I say yes would you believe me?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No," I pointed at him. "You couldn't have acquired all that muscle by just simply delivering furniture to people's homes."

Alcide let a gruff chuckle out. "Are you always this open with strangers?" He teased slightly.

I shrugged and threw him a coy smile. "Only with people I like."

His smile widened just a bit. "I own a construction company with my Pa." He explained, taking a quick gulp of water. "I also do side jobs here and there."

"At least I'll have someone to call in case I decide to run into a wall or something." I said playfully. "Or run out a window." I muttered that quietly to myself cause sometimes I don't even know what the hell I'm capable of.

He chuckled and stood up to his full height, one of his hand shuffling through his pockets until he found what he was looking for, which was a card. He handed it to me. "We're located in Jackson, but since Mississippi and Louisiana are so close we really don't mind making the trip."

"Sweet." I muttered. "I'll make sure to give you a call if anything then." I threw him a smile.

"Boss." The two guys that came with him stood in the foyer, only one spoke up though. "Ma'am." He gave me a polite nod. "We're done."

Alcide gave me a look. "That's my cue."

The two walked out with Alcide following behind. "Yeah, right, thanks for coming and all."

"It's my job." He muttered amused.

I smiled sheepishly. "Heh, right." I opened the door and they stepped out. "Bye." I waved awkwardly.

I was always terrible at goodbyes, they were just so...awkward and weird.

He gave me a wave as well and got in the truck and left. I closed the door and ran upstairs, relieved that, that encounter wasn't prolonged.

Walking into my room I saw my new bed and jumped on it, letting a sigh out since the bed was so soft and nice. Checking the clock I realized that I had to get ready soon.

Why did I agree to this again?

Oh right, _manners_.

* * *

"Look at my little sister lookin' beautiful tonight." Jason boasted as he dragged me over to his group of friends.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest playfully. "What? Are you saying that I don't look beautiful all the time?"

"Uh, well, you do." He began to stumble over his words and Rene and Hoyt starting laughing at his expense.

Cutting him some slack, I leaned over and gave Jason a peck on the cheek. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

He groaned and pushed me away. "You suck." He groaned.

With a laugh I walked over to the table where all the food and drinks were and I grabbed a beer, but it was quickly taken out of my hand by Jason who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" He asked suspiciously.

I scoffed and grabbed another beer. "Not only did you forget my age but you claimed that I only looked beautiful when I dress up. You insult me." Opening the beer with my teeth like the hardass I am, I took a long gulp. "I'm 21 by the way, right on the spot, darlin'."

With that, I sauntered away from his stunned expression. I think he was surprised by how easily I opened the beer, or maybe he was surprised by how witty I could be.

Or maybe even both.

Everyone was dancing, my eyes wandered around as I looked for that familiar blonde, but I accidentally ran into someone, a big someone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Oh, is that you little Lydiana." Maxine Fortenberry - Hoyt's mother, cooed.

Holding back a flinch, I gave her a sweet smile. "How are you Mrs. Fortenberry?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine, you look so beautiful! Look at ya' now! All women! Look at those hips!" She gushed as she poked and touched me, I gave her a stiff smile. "Are those tattoos!" She suddenly cried out, making me jump.

Her eyes staring at my chest intently, judgment written all over them.

I did have tattoos admittedly, I had about five, I had two red roses on my chest, they were underneath my collar bones but above the swelling of my boobs, on my left arm I had a peacock that was surrounded by roses, it was the being of a sleeve, if I ever decide to get a sleeve. I also had a spine tattoo that actually took all of it up and I had a thigh tattoo.

But you couldn't see those now.

With a stiff smile I responded. "Yeah," I said simply, not having to explain myself.

She gave me a smile full of judgment. "Oh, how nice." She muttered. "I have to go, I'm looking for Hoyt."

"Check the food bar." I suggested.

With a nod, she waddled away. "Not good enough for my boy." She muttered quietly to herself, not quiet enough though.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table where my sister was sitting, with Arlene and Amy - _great_.

Amy was good for my brother, but she simply just rubbed me the wrong way, so I avoided her because I knew myself to well and sometimes I tend to blurt things, really rude things.

Arlene smiled widely at me. "Hey, suga'! How are you! You look gorgeous." She said, her eyes sparkling happily.

I smiled back at her. "I'm fine, your party is going really great! You look beautiful yourself!" I was awkward, I know, I'm sorry, I try not to socialize much 'cause I'm just terrible with people.

I'm either rude or awkward.

Her smile brightened even more. "Thank you!"

"I'm gonna' go look for Jason." Amy announced with a small smile on her face as she stood up and left.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed in distaste. Sookie pinched my thigh under the table, I gave her a half-glare. "Ouch." I complained rather loudly.

She rolled her eyes at me and leaned her head against my shoulder. Rene walked over to Arlene with a crooked smile and beckoned her to the dance floor, to which she gladly went.

They were rather cute together.

"That they are." Sookie agreed. Then she blushed when she realized that she read my mind. "Sorry, heh."

I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay." I mumbled.

A comfortable silence surrounded us, until Terry came alone with his awkward self.

"I'd ask both of ya' to dance but I'm only one person," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I cracked a grin. "And I can't dance."

I stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to the dance floor. "I can dance." I started off. I smiled sheepishly as I wrapped my hands around his neck. "But I can't dance t_his,_ so we're on the same page."

He gave me his signature uneasy smile and softly placed his hands on my waist as we began to slowly sway.

"Alrigh' that's good." He muttered.

I looked up at him and smiled softly. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Alright I guess," He twirled me and I laughed softly, we looked completely ridiculous with the way we were dancing slowly and everyone was dancing fast to the beat but I liked it.

Terry was a nice guy, to others he looked crazy but he honestly wasn't, he just dealt with a lot especially after leaving the war because of seeing everyone he was close to die, and he also had a very awkward personality that reflected greatly in his speech, because he would say things bluntly yet shyly and that made him brutally honest, and I appreciated that in a person.

"How was going to school at the Big Apple like?" He asked curiously.

I chuckled awkwardly, thinking about New York, it was so crowded and you really had to learn to hold your own 'cause of burglar's and rapists. It was scary for a small town person like me.

"Stressful and crowded." I said dryly. "It was absolutely terrible, I might have developed a bit of social anxiety while I was there." I muttered the last bit to myself.

"That's terrible," He muttered. His eyes peered down at me, eyes that have seen way to much. "How about now, are you okay?...Since it's so crowded."

"Yeah, I'm good." I sighed softly. "I just feel...almost guilty for being this party pooper, everyone is having fun while I'm just awkwardly _here_." I mumbled shyly.

"Guilt is a useless emotion," He paused "Or so I've heard." He added uncertainly.

"Yeah," I agreed softly, I pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm gonna' go to the bathroom, m'kay?"

* * *

"Oh nahhhhh," I muttered under my breath as I walked around Merlotte's blindly, someone turned off the damn power while I was washing my hands in the bathroom and now I completely regretted coming in here by myself.

This looked like a scene straight out of a horror film and I was a main character and I didn't like it.

I was sort of shaking in my boots - er, pumps, a pair of really nice black pumps actually. I wish I could see in the dark but I couldn't so I used things around me to find my way to the entrance...but then I heard some noise, making me stop.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly.

The noise got even louder and I began to shuffle, hopefully towards the entrance.

"Hello!" I called out.

The noise got even closer and I yelped loudly.

A pair of doors opened roughly and I screamed, the noise scaring me.

"Lydiana!" Sookie cried out.

Turning around, the light of the moon waffled in and I realized that I never stood a chance, I was nowhere near the entrance, I was by the fucking kitchen window.

"Sook!" I quickly shuffled over to her, my hands shaking.

"He's in here! He almost - !" She rushed out as her grip on me tightened as she pulled me out of Merlotte's. "He almost killed you." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"What?" I whispered.

"The killer was here." She hissed quietly into my ear, making sure nobody at the party was eavesdropping.

My heart stopped.

I could of died.

I was near death!

...oh god.

Instead of reacting in a very reasonable way, my wit made a appearance.

"I'm thrilled that I almost shared such a magical moment with whoever it was in there." I said flatly. "It's not like my life isn't precious and all."

Sookie laughed, relieved that I was alive and well, a little shaky, but well. I handed her my keys, wanting to leave.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."


	4. Can You Feel My Heart?

**Can You Feel My Heart?**

"Honestly, I feel like I deserve a goddamn fruit basket." I plopped down on the couch and rubbed my temples tiredly. "I mean look at me? Not only have I remained strong during all these suspicious murders but tonight I could of become apart of them." I slapped away the pillow that Sookie threw at me, rather weakly if I do say so myself. "I rather like apples and pineapples too." I mused quietly to myself.

"How are you so calm?" Sookie asked, staring at me incredulously. "You almost died tonight."

I threw her a smirk. "Who said anything about being calm?" I sighed a minute later. "And to begin with, freaking out is going to benefit us, not one bit so I gotta' suck it up." I smiled softly.

Bon Temps death count is just becoming ridiculous.

What I don't understand is why was I targeted? Every victim that's been murder had been fooling around with a vampire, I haven't fooled around with one, and I wasn't exactly planning to. Maybe it wasn't me they were targeting, maybe I was just collateral damage - was going to be - or maybe I was being used to hurt someone.

There were a lot of possibilities, and nothing was adding up.

"Did you see anything?" I asked Sookie suddenly.

She saw him coming, she must have seen something important, right?

She shook her head and sat down on the armrest. "No, just pictures." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "It was all red and black and snarly."

"That doesn't help us one bit." I muttered angrily to myself.

I wasn't angry with Sookie, I was just so frustrated that no evidence has been appearing, our numbers are dropping rather quickly and we need to get up off our assess and find this fucker. This whole situation was becoming a nuisance.

"But there was something familiar." Sookie added softly.

I looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "What? Like somebody from Bon Temps?" I bit my thumb nail. "Or someone from Merlotte's?"

I was filled with disappointment once she shook her head. "No one I could recognize for sure." She sighed.

"We need help." I sighed. "We have a damn Vampire on our side, why haven't we asked him for help, to glamour the townspeople or something, to find out who the fuck it is." I stood up and threw my hands up, frustrated. "We have a damn shapeshifter, I'm sure he has a sharp nose, he can find the killers scent and try to track it." I huffed loudly. "Why hasn't anyone thought of tha - wait that's actually a good idea."

Damn, I'm good.

"The scent is weeks old now, I don't think he'll catch anything now." Sookie sighed again.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Nobody even lived near us, why was I muffling my screams again?

Feeling not any better, I placed the pillow back down and I sighed. "What did you see?" I asked Sookie, regarding the pictures she saw in the murderers mind.

"I saw a girl, she was young, pretty, and she was wearing an apron." She described.

"What, like a mom?" I asked amused.

Was a damn soccer mom killing people?

That's a sight.

Reading my mind, she rolled her eyes but shook her head. "Nah, like a waitress."

I leaned forward, interested. "Did it have the name of the restaurant on it?"

"Yeah, I think so." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But I don't remember," She noticed my exasperating expression. "It wasn't like I was worrying about what she was wearing, I was worried about my damn sister who was almost killed." She snapped.

With a sigh, I leaned back and smiled apologetically. "Right, sorry." I said sheepishly.

"I remember how surprised she looked," She started off softly. "Like she didn't expect this happening."

"Maybe one of his victims?" I mused loudly, staring at my plain nails, I haven't really gotten around to doing them, I mean Sookie tried but her hands shake and so does mine, so there really wasn't no point to do them.

"Yeah, I think so." She let a breath of air out.

We were quiet for a bit.

"I was scared tonight." Sookie blurted out. "I was petrified. His thoughts were so loud, they called out to me, he was so angry. When I saw you through his eyes, I thought my heart was going to stop or something." My expression soften. "I can't live through that." She whispered, her eyes watering.

"Sook," I started off.

"You need to leave." She said, her eyes regretful. "You need to leave Bon Temps."

My expression hardened. "No." I snapped.

How dare she? How dare she consider that? I wasn't going to leave my sister to fend for herself, I'm not the type to give up on things, especially important things.

"Just until we find the murderer." She insisted.

"_No_." I stressed out, angry. "I'm not going to leave you alone to fend for yourself Sook, I'm not going to abandon you like that." I glared at her. "Don't be a heroine, you're gonna' get yourself killed."

My eyes began to water, but it was allergies that caused this.

I swear.

(I'm lying)

"And anyways, who is gonna' stock up your fridge like I do?" Sadly my voice cracked at the end as I gave Sookie a watery smile.

She laughed, her tears falling softly down her cheeks. "You're right." She wiped her tears. "I don't want you to leave, Lydiana, I love having you back here." She explained.

I knew she meant well cause Sookie was Sookie, she was always the good child, labeled a little crazy because of telepathy but she was good, being the good one was her title. I may not be as selfless and magnanimous like Sookie but I didn't care, 'cause that was all Sookie, that's what made her, her. And I really didn't mind this whole rebellious and amoral reputation I was given.

A yawn from Sookie broke me outta' my thoughts. I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's hit the sack, Sook." I said softly.

She nodded in agreement and stood up. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She mumbled softly.

Walking upstairs, instead of leading her sleepy ass to her room, I led her to mine's. She blinked owlishly. "Where are we going?"

I opened my room and gently pushed her inside. "My room, duh."

"You fixed it up," She looked around in awe, her eyes zeroed in on my new bed though, she walked over to it and plopped down, letting out a happy sigh. Curling up to my sheets she shut her eyes. "So soft." She muttered.

I laughed, "Yeah, I did." I responded softly, but she was already asleep.

I slipped off my bra and threw it around, I slipped out my jeans and left them on the floor, it was finally hitting me how tired I actually was. I dragged myself to my bed and plopped down, I leaned over and turned off the lights, and I feel asleep.

* * *

_"Playtime is over now," I mumbled against his lips as I tried to slip out of his lap, but he grabbed my waist tightly and held me in place - still sitting on top of his very excited member._

_"Playtime is over when I say it is," He warned as he nipped on my bottom lip._

_I pushed him away and glared. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I snapped._

_His hands slid down and now resided on my ass, which he squeezed tightly, emitting a small moan from me, he stared deep into my eyes. "I am the lover who understands what you need and want, and who knows how to give it to you, even when you claim you do not want it."_

_I raised a curious eyebrow as I rotated my hips, making him growl lowly. "And how on Earth would you know what I want and need?" I murmured as I stared at him from under my lashes._

_"You are mine," He declared darkly, as his hands moved up my skirt, giving him access to me. "Everything about you is mines." He unexpectedly entered a finger and since I was so wet, he did this with ease. I cried out, he leaned down and licked my neck._

_"Your blood," His fangs nipped my neck, I hissed in pain and pleasure._

_"Your body," He added another finger, and made sure to curl them soon after, making my vision go hazy, my lips parted slightly, trying to accommodate my labored breathing._

_"And your soul." I let another cry escape me when I felt his lips encircle my very sensitive nipple._

_My head lulled back ."Eric," I moaned out as I wrapped one of my arms around his neck to keep me in place, and let the other one trail down to his trousers, in hopes of dealing with the real thing._

_But he viciously added a third finger, and with his thumb he played with my sensitive nub, making me snap back up straight as I stared him in the eyes with hooded lust-filled eyes. He smirked at me, his fangs making an appearance._

_With the hand that he had wrapped around to keep me in place, he removed it and snaked his way up. He grabbed me by the jaw, gently, but with just a hint of pressure that suggested he wanted me to submit to his declarations._

_"Don't you get it?" He mumbled against my lips, as his fingers increased its movements, and his eyes maintained focused on mines. "We are bound together for life, as much as you disapprove of it, " I'm not sure how but, his eyes darkened impossibly even more. "If you leave, I will find you, if you die, I shall follow shortly, if you even consider fucking another, I will know and I will kill them in front you as I fuck you so hard you won't even remember who you are."_

_His words, were doing thing to me, - oh, the possessiveness that leaked through his voice as he growled at me, was making me feel very strange things, good strange things, something inside me felt extremely pleased by this._

_His blue eyes turned wild as I neared to my end, and this felt different, as if this would sign some invisible contract. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the roots of my hair and pulled my head back, giving him access to my neck._

_"Now, **cum for me**." He snarled._

"_You gotta' be kidding me!_" I cried out as I sat up quickly, my eyes darting around, looking around to see if I truly was alone.

With a sigh of relief, I scooted up the bed and leaned against the cushioned headboard. I let a shuddered breath out.

I realized I was alone in bed, Sookie was probably downstairs or something, I'm glad I woke up alone though, 'cause if Sookie saw that dream I think we both would of died of embarrassment.

But I still couldn't believe I just had a fucking sex dream, involving the infuriating vampire I met two days ago, a very vivid one at that. What type of shit is that? I just met the dude.

Sure he was unbelievable handsome, we all know this but he was annoying and I haven't he known him as long as Sookie has, and I didn't want to.

I wasn't very sure if that little sex dream was just a dream or if that was a little glimpse of what was in store for me in the future. Regardless, both sort of had me shaking in my little booties.

Anything that was a relationship freaked me the fuck out, if I'm being completely honest here. I just wasn't good with them and being tied down to someone was scary. Relationships just aren't for me, and I certainly don't date. I'm fearful that I may end up alone and a little bitter.

Back to the sex dream, I never really have those, the occurrence is once in a blue moon, so imagine how I'm feeling. The only sex dreams I'm allowed to have are the ones that involve Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. and that's about it.

"I'm losing it," I mumbled as I wiped the sleep off my face. "The heat is getting to me, I am losing it." Yes, that must be it!

But I knew it wasn't it, but ignorance is bliss, am I right?

Right now it is.

Sighing, I rubbed my thighs together, feeling a familiar ache in between them, that only a man could get rid of, because quite frankly, my fingers weren't very fun anymore now that I tried the real thing.

Sorry not sorry.

Eric seemed excruciatingly possessive and controlling, and I'm starting to think that my dream portrayed him perfectly. I didn't dig that in a guy.

I huffed loudly and angrily got out of bed.

It was too fucking early to be thinking this fucking hard, and I was so fucking horny now, and who the fuck has to deal with that? Me.

With a glare, I snatched a towel from my closet and walked out and into the bathroom.

I need a cold ass fucking shower.

_Right the fuck now._

* * *

"Morning," I grumbled as I plopped down and grabbed a sausage that I devoured quickly. "Hey Sam." I said with my mouth full so it came out like 'Ham sum".

Sookie pinched my thigh under the table and I yelped loudly

Sam grinned at me. "Hey, Ly."

I grabbed another sausage and munched on it, I motioned to the food. "You eat already?" I asked Sook.

She shook her head and flipped the page of the huge yellow pages book that I wasn't aware we owned. "Too busy." She turned to Sam. "Called Tara?"

"Nah, She's probably sleeping it off." Sam reasoned.

"I'll tell you what, I am sick and tired of waiting around to get strangled." Sookie huffed, fed up with everything, all of us was.

"Amen, sister dearest." I agreed, waving around the half eaten sausage.

"That's not gonna happen while I'm here." Sam said seriously.

I refrained from saying anything to Sam, so I just smiled tightly. I was almost killed on his own turf, what does that say about his abilities to take care of Sookie.

"You can't spend 24 hours a day with me for the rest of my life." He will sure as hell try though.

"I wanna find that guy before he finds me, or kills someone I love." She gazed at me slightly before giving Sam her attention

"So you're gonna' lookup 'killers that murder innocent girls that fool around with vampires' in the yellow pages?" I sniggered.

Sam laughed while Sookie gave me a small glare.

"_No_. I remembered. In my sleep, I remembered." I stared at her with interest. With the way Sam was looking at her, I could tell that she told him about everything that happened. "The girl I told you about. Her clothes, the apron, it was a uniform. She was a waitress and there was a tag. Her name was Cindy. And the restaurant name was something about pies. Party Pies or Patty Pies."

Sam's eyes sparked in recognition. "Wait, you mean Big Patty's Pie House?"

"Yes!"

"Well, yeah, I know Big Patty's, it's off I-49, a way south, near Bunkie."

"You don't have to come with me."

She was giving him a sweet smile that people couldn't seem to resist, she totally wanted him to come with her.

Heh.

You noticed that innuendo?

"Yes, I do." Sam smiled softly at Sookie. "Come on, eat up, you're gonna' need your fuel." He motioned to both of us.

I grabbed another sausage and I threw them a mock-horrified look. "I'm not going with you guys." I said slowly as I stood up and began to backup. "I gotta' work, sorry boo."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at me, and for a minute we had a mini stare down. "Be safe." She said, finally.

With a smile, I walked upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"This is a really nice shade of purple." I mumbled as I watched Lafayette paint my nails, I forgot all about his vast expansion of skills.

"Its called boysenberry, baby girl." He finished painting my thumb and gently pushed my hands away, he pointed at me. "Don't touch or do anythang', let em' dry." He instructed.

I crossed my legs and waved my hands around subtly. "Gotcha." And without touching my soda, I leaned in and sipped on it, using the straw.

Lafayette placed his feet on the counter and began to paint his toes the same color he painted mines. I rolled my eyes, he was so flamboyant but don't let his flamboyant-ness fool you, he was a very smart cookie and he was tough.

"_We caught up with Senator David Finch Speaking to the Marthaville Order of Visionary Southern Gentlemen as he embarks on his campaign for the U.S. House of Representatives. The MOVSG has announced that they are…_" The person on TV said, stealing my attention.

"He has what? He didn't tell me that." Lafayette muttered to himself.

I raised an eyebrow and bumped him slightly, gaining his attention. "Ex-lover or something like that?"

He frowned, reaching over to turn up the sound. "Something like that."

"_Equal rights for vampires? I don't think so. Many of them are foreign immigrants_." The Senator said, I scoffed loudly.

We were immigrants ourselves, we just made our way over here and took the land that belonged to the native Americans, but do you see them crying wolf over something that happened ages ago? I think not.

"What the fuck?" Lafayette snapped besides me.

"_Taking our jobs and our women. And their very blood turns our children into addicts, drug dealers and homosexuals. No vampire and none of these vampire-loving deviants deserve any rights at all_."

"What the fuck is that?!" I cried out angrily. Their blood doesn't do shit! The blood doesn't make you homosexual - urgh! - that was just absurd. Their blood may make you a dealer for selling it but it doesn't immediately make you an addict, if you let that shit take over your life then obviously you'll be an addict. All these accusations are ridiculous!

"You's a lying-ass motherfucker. Two-faced son of a bitch!" Lafayette yelled.

"Did you hear what he just said?" Lafayette asked Terry, who was behind the counter cleaned glass up.

Terry smile awkwardly. "I can't listen to politicians. I get a seizure."

Aw, my heart.

"_Senator Finch will be shaking hands tonight at the Remington Hotel in Monroe. And offering…_"

From the look in Lafayette's eyes I could tell he wasn't up to no good. "That's good to know." He mused quietly to himself.

"Can we put on the home-décor program?" Terry asked, as he grabbed the remote.

The front door opened and entered my bff, Amy. I rolled my eyes.

"_Senator Finch has increased the intensity…_"

Terry finally changed the channel.

"_But look. Just by adding shelves. This is just plain plywood…_"

Amy walked to the back of the counter and grabbed something to drink, gaining the attention of Lafayette. "Oh, darling, you looking a little used up. Jason dragging you into his bullshit?"

I rolled my eyes again and blew on my nails. "Or maybe she's dragging him into her bullshit." I muttered.

Amy smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you mean." And she turned around and went out back.

"Right inside."

Lafayette threw me a look to which I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Terry?" He called out to the ex-marine who was avidly watching the home-décor program.

"Yeah."

"Why is everybody telling me lies today?"

Terry shrugged. "I got no idea. Look at that, Lafayette, theme shelves." It was endearing watching him.

"Oh, that's pretty, baby." He said, not really paying attention to Terry, he was probably thinking about his master plan. "Would you work for me tonight?"

Before Terry could agree, I cut in. "I'll do it." I said as I jumped off the stool, my nails were dry and I was ready to take on my double shift. "I have nothing better else to do." I mumbled after.

"You is a goddess!" Lafayette cried out.

"Do me a favor and don't get caught!" I yelled back.

* * *

"I don't obey anybody, those day's are over." The redhead hissed.

With tired smirk, I leaned against the doorway. "I like the way you think, red." I drawled, as I unceremoniously dropped the duffle bag on the floor, gaining the attention of Bill and Eric.

My two favorite people.

...Now lets backtrack as to how I found myself here.

_It was ten and I was fucking free to go, I've honestly never seen myself leave a place so quickly._

_My feet hurt, my hands hurt, my eyes hurt, just to breath hurt._

_I'm exaggerating but I was completely exhausted and I was ready to knock the fuck out and wake up until like 4pm tomorrow._

_But then I received a phone call, and I rarely receive them._

_With a sigh, I shifted my car back into park and picked up my cell phone. "Hello." I greeted, bored._

_"Lydiana?"_

_I raised a curious eyebrow, huh, who would of thought. "Bill Compton, he lives." I joked._

_"Yes, uh, I must ask a favor of you."_

_"No," I said quickly, doing favors for others never really end well for me honestly. "No, no, no, did I mention NO?!"_

_"I'll gift you with a coffin."_

_That made me pause, and I clicked my tongue, actually contemplating this. I mean what could the favor possibly be? Nothing life dangering I hope, and I wouldn't mind the extra space, and it really would spice things up in my room._

_I sighed. "...What is this favor?" I was almost afraid to ask._

_"I need you to bring a change a clothes...and some feminine products." He sounded very unsure and awkward._

_I snorted. "What?" I asked again, not sure if what I heard was just an illusion that my tired mind was casting on me._

_"I need you to bring a change of clothes, for a girl and some feminine products." I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"Are you cheating on my sister?" I said bluntly. "Cause I will personally stabbed you in the eye with a pencil, and with that same pencil I'll stab your heart, and with that same pencil I'll use it to write an apology note for my sister." I was cranky._

_"What? No! I'm not, I just, can you please bring those items, I'll explain everything. I would greatly appreciate this."_

With_ an exaggerated sigh, I nodded, despite him not being able to see me. "Fine," I grumbled. "Give me some time, and text me the damn address." And I hung up_.

Red looked at me curious. "And you are?" She asked, it didn't come out as rude as it sounded.

"Tired." I said simply. I studied her, the girl was dead, she was a vampire, but she looked so young, like 17 or something. She was pretty though, she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair that look more red than anything, she was taller than me, she was around 5'10, and she had a pair of sparkling blue eyes, her lips with slightly red and pouty, and she was covered in dirt, like everywhere.

Not very attractive.

"I'm Lydiana." I said a minute later.

She smiled widely. "I'm Jessica." She reached over and touched a strand of my curly hair. "I like your hair, you're pretty."

I blinked and smiled at her. "Thanks." I liked compliments.

Compliments make my world go round.

"You can't handle one little girl, Bill? Newborns can be like this. Man up, my friend." He laughed at his expense. "She's not even one night old."

"Oh? She's yours?" I blurted out, as I pointed a thumb at Jessica.

"I'm nobody's." She huffed and I couldn't help but grin.

Bill sighed and rubbed his temples."Yeah, it was apart of my punishment." He directed to me. "That is not the issue." He directed this to Eric.

Eric, who was staring at me intently looked at Jessica

I clicked my tongue. That's one hell of a punishment.

"Want to stay with your maker, don't you?"

"No, he's a dick. Dick, dick, dick." She was very erratic, like a young kid. Suddenly she gave Eric a flirty look. "You're cute." She said coyly. "Can I sit in your lap?"

I coughed, to cover up a laugh. She was very forward.

"No." His eyes flickered over to me, and I smiled sweetly.

Jessica stomped angrily. "Why? Nobody lets me have any fun. Fuckers!"

With wide eyes, I just watched her, is this how newborn vampires act?

Why am I still here actually?

Why am I still standing?! That is the question.

I sighed and dragged myself over to the only seat that was available - next to Eric, sadly - and I plopped down.

"Sit down, and shut up." Eric snapped, you could feel the authority in his tone. Before Jessica could move to sit down, Eric continued. "Close the door."

With a small huff, she turned around and slammed the door shut, Bill got out his seat, giving it to Jessica, who sat down.

"You have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you." Eric directed to Bill calmly, as if he didn't just put Bill's vampire child in her place.

Bill sighed agitated. "I am well aware of that, but you can see how she is. And there are urgent matters to which I must attend -" Eric cut him off.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Haven't you done enough for her?" He looked over to me and I glared at him, and in result I got a smile, not a very genuine one at that, it was more of a mocking one.

I sighed. "She's fineeee," I dragged out. "Your assigned bodyguard is taking his job quite serious, he's with her as we speak."

He ignored me, and I felt very offended, I could be home sleeping right now, but no, I'm here, the least he could do is spare me some attention."If any harm were to come to her because of my absence, you would be…

"What?" Eric raised a curious eyebrow, waiting patiently to see what threat he would come up with.

Noting his lack of fear, Bill wavered. "… without her helpful skills."

I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue, annoyed. "Don't speak for my sister, you know she hates that shit, and stop treating her like cattle, you may not be human but she is, so treat her like one." I snapped. " And you do realize that she at anytime can leave you, and then she won't be obligated to come here?" I directed this to the both of them.

Bill looked outraged, at the thought of Sookie leaving him, and Eric stared at me with interest and it wasn't the good kind, especially with that twinkle in his eyes that clearly indicated that he was up to no good.

It reminded of the twinkle his eyes possessed in my drea -

Motherfucker.

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about 't think about it. Don't think about it.

Shit.

...I thought about it.

"We are both aware that Sookie won't stop seeing Bill anytime soon," Eric reminded me. "And if they do stop, she will still be obligated to come here, I can not glamour her, and that can be a possible threat to our kind if she were to ever witness something she shouldn't, with her working for me she is under my protection and no vampire shall ever touch her without consequences, and I have a telepath. Its a win-win for everyone." He leaned over to me and smirk. "But if you want to take her place, that's fine with me." He purred.

Oh man.

WHAT HAS MY SISTER GOTTEN INTO?!

WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!

WHY ARE THE STACKHOUSE WOMAN SO VAMPIRE PRONE DAMMIT!

I glowered at him and leaned backed. "You irritate me." I grumbled.

He tilted his head, like a curious puppy. "And you interest me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that isn't good," I muttered, making him smirk widely.

"Let me out. I wanna do something bad." Jessica whimpered slightly.

With a sigh, I stood up and turned to Bill. "I'm guessing all the shit you asked me to bring was for her right?" I asked tiredly.

He gave me a nod. I walked over to Jessica and grabbed her hand. "You want me to doll you up?" I asked, trying to coat her into coming with me.

Her eyes sparkled. "And then can we go to the bar?"

I could see Bill giving me a look of disapproval from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Before I could reach over to pick up the duffle bag, it was grabbed and being handed to me, along with a single key. I grabbed the bag and key, and looked up at Eric. "Staff bathroom, to the right of the public one. Bring her back before you let her out loose." He instructed.

"Got it boss." I said sarcastically as I dragged Jessica, but I didn't have to do much dragging, she came along eagerly.

"Will you do my makeup?" Jessica asked excitedly, I spared her a glance, she was smiling widely as she thought of all the possibilities. "I never wore makeup, my daddy never allowed it, not even lip gloss!"

My heart went out for her, her parents were those type of people. She must be so depraved and I felt bad that she didn't live her teenage life like she should of, but now she had that chance, forever.

"Yeah sure," I opened the staff bathroom and turned the lights off, it was a damn bathroom, with a goddamn shower, why do you need a shower? Why do you need such a nice bathroom for a bar?

At least I won't have to baby wipe the dirt off of her.

I pushed her towards the shower and handed her two bottles, a bottle of coconut scented shampoo and a bottle of coconut scented conditioner, and I handed her a towel. I came very prepared.

"Shower." I ordered. "I'll leave an outfit for you, and I'll come back in about twenty minutes to do your makeup okay?"

She nodded widely and began to strip timidly, I turned around and looked through the bag, she would sadly have to wear the same bra she came in with because my cup size was just a little bit (much more) bigger than hers, but I did provide panties.

I left her with a black crop top and a black flared zip mini skirt, these items were actual things that I bought at the mall yesterday but I just picked, I didn't even check the size so when I went home, I realized that it was rather small, the skirt wouldn't go up past my fucking thunder thighs, and the crop top was a small, so if I wanted my boobs to be spilling out, I would be wearing it now.

We looked like we were roughly the same size in shoes so I left her with a pair of black pumps. I'm not even sure why I was giving her heels, she was already tall enough as it is, what was I trying to do? Make her contact Jesus or something?

I would of left her with jewelry but it was all silver so I hid that at the bottom of the bag, any essentials though, I left out for her to choose.

I walked out the room, and made my way back to Eric's office, Eric was sitting behind his desk and...Bill was nowhere to be found.

I think the fucker left me.

Eric confirmed my thoughts. "Compton left a couple of minutes ago." He said, his eyes on the papers that he was reading through.

With a pout, I plopped down in front of him and crossed my legs. "That's not very nice." I commented, my pout still intact.

He flipped to another page. "He quite attached to your sister." He murmured. "It's rather off putting."

I admired my nails. "They're in love." I muttered. "It is rather disgusting how up their asses they are. But I guess, in some sense, it's cute."

He placed his papers down, rested his elbows on his desk, and placed his chin on his hand as he watched me, and he wasn't watching me like a normal person either, I felt like fucking prey.

"Do you believe in love, Ms. Stackhouse?" He asked curiously.

I got comfortable in my seat and shrugged. "Sure I believe in it," I played with my hair. "But for myself? Nah."

Eric raised a curious eyebrow, he may not have said anything but you could tell he demanded answers, and I didn't mind giving them, regarding this topic. "I'm just disinterested in being in a relationship. Being in love means being tied down to a guy, which makes you very vulnerable in his presence and I don't really like that idea." I paused. "But I can't really talk, I've never been in love, and I don't want to, it's time consuming, painful, and overrated."

He made a noise of acknowledgement. "I have never met a human who has ever had that idea on love." His blue eyes scanned over me. "You are indeed something." He muttered.

"What about you? Do you believe in it?"

Eric was quiet for a minute. "...I believe in attachments, having an attachment to something. Love is a human emotion that I do not indulge in." His eyes flickered down to the papers he had on his desk, reading something off of it make his eyes glimmer in surprise.

"You graduated High School at the age of 15, that's very impressive." He stated.

I was used to this comment so I immediately responded, almost robotically. "Thanks." Then my eyes widened when it finally sunk it what he said. "How the hell do you know that?" I snapped.

He smirked, his eyes still looking over those fucking papers of his. "And soon after you studied at NYU. The only Stackhouse of the three to go to College and graduate, with honors, you must have been the talk of the town." Ok now he was just baiting me.

"I actually wasn't, I didn't tell anybody about me graduating with honors, I just told my family I graduated and that's it." I suddenly stood up and slammed my hands on his desk. "You've been reading my file this whole fucking time weren't you?"

He gave me and innocent smirk and waved the papers around. "Guilty."

With a glare and a small war cry, I ran over to his side and reached over for them. "Gimme them." He was now standing and with no effort he held the papers over me, knowing damn well I couldn't fucking reach them.

"No," I could hear how amused he was, but I certainly wasn't, it was my information, my shit, he shouldn't know or have it.

"This isn't fair," I cried as I jumped to grab it but he moved his hand higher. "You're a goddamn mountain!"

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!" I yelled as I practically hung by his arm as I tried to grab the file but I kept failing miserably.

Fuck this.

With a huff, I detangled myself from him and sat down on the desk because I don't give a fuck. He smiled at my misfortune and he sat down in front of me, opening the file again.

"Why did you go to a therapist at the age of 11?" He asked curiously.

"Shouldn't that be on the file?" I snarled.

Amused, he answered, not affected with my tone. "Your sessions were confidential, so they weren't written on file."

Oh, well I felt dumb.

"I've already told you enough." I said simply.

With his vampire speed, he quickly hid the file away and sat back down, I wound of never realized it if it weren't for the missing file that wasn't in his hand anymore. He leaned in closer to me, and placed both of his hands on each side of me, caging me in, as he peered into my eyes. I felt something try to take over me, anchor me to him, it was disorientating.

"You will tell me." He said, more like commanded.

I blinked slowly. "No I won't." I said slowly.

He blinked, confused, and he stared into my eyes again. "You will lean in and kiss me." He tried a different command.

I snorted. "Nice try buster."

Was he trying to glamour me? Is this what it feels like? 'Cause if it does I don't like It.

One of his hands shot out and he gripped my jaw, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to give him my attention...and it flashback-ed me to my dream, making me heat up all over, especially my cheeks. He took a deep breath in, and a smirk stretched across his face and I blanched.

Oh god he can _smell me_.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on what you are thinking? I would love to know what thoughts are running through your mind that are making you turn this delicious color."

Oh man, oh man. I'm Fucked, with a capital 'F'. He licked his lips and peered up at me from under his eyelashes. "Is it me that's making you emit such a wonderful scent?" He purred.

OH FUCK! THIS SHIT IS GOING DOWNHILL REAL QUICK!

"Um," _Get a grip Stackhouse!_ You will not let this vampire distract you. "I was thinking about...Chris...Evans, naked." I ended my sentence rather lamely, I couldn't think of anything at such a short notice.

He hummed, his smirk still in place. "Quite the liar you are." He let go of my jaw and he let his hand drop on to my chest, where my heart was thumping, quickly and loudly. "Your heart skipped a beat with you said that fib and I heard it," He leaned in even more. "_L__iar_." I could taste his breath on my lips. _So sweet_.

With a squeak, I managed to move out of his grasp and I checked my wrist to where my imaginary watch rested. I laughed awkwardly. "Ha...ha, look at the time, it's time for me to go!" I backed up towards the door. "Ya' know, I got things to do, people to see, hehe."

He stood up and slowly sauntered over to me. "You have people to see at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked, toying with me.

I tried to blindly search for the door knob, but I couldn't find it, I would have to turn around but I didn't want to give my back to him. "...Ya."

Eric once again had me pinned. "_Liar_." He leaned down and grabbed a strand of my hair which he brought up to his noise, I remained still, he took a deep breath in and exhaled a pleased growl. "What are you?"

"I'm 99.9% sure I'm human," I muttered, my eyes remained on him suspiciously.

He gave me a short hum and slowly stepped away from me.

"Right..." I dragged out awkwardly. "I'm gonna' go now," I opened the door, but I didn't get the chance to run out since there was a human girl standing there, already posed to knock and blocking my exit.

:)

Fuck my life.

She was dressed in revealing clothing and she looked like she was ready to have a good time with a certain vampire behind me. I blinked slowly and tried to leave but a heavy hand was placed on my shoulder to keep me in place. I groaned.

"Who are you?" Eric inquired.

Her eyes that were currently on my flickered up to Eric. "Pam sent me."

He made a noise of approval and he pulled me back, giving her a chance to enter, and she did, without hearing him talk, she must be used to this shit or something. I didn't get the chance to pull away and leave because the door slammed shut and the scene in front of me made me freeze.

Eric grabbed the girl by the roots of her hair and pulled, revealing her tan neck, his fangs came down in a click and in a flash he impaled them into her artery, and she cried out. While this all happened, Eric kept his dark eyes on me, and I kept mines on him, I couldn't tear away from him even if I wanted to.

The scene was horrifying yet beautifully graceful. My heart begun to thump faster, and I knew that Eric could hear it because he growled lowly. I noticed the girl begin to pale and I finally gained control of my body.

I ran over to the two and I gripped Eric's long hair and pulled, in hopes of removing his fangs from the girl, it worked. The girl fell with a dull thud, and suddenly I was the one in the girls position. He now held me by the roots of my hair, exposing my neck to him, his mouth was still covered in blood and a drop or two managed to drip down on to my bottom lip, his eyes zeroed in on it and he leaned in and took my bottom lip into his mouth, I was too shocked and afraid to move. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

He sucked on my bottom lip sensually, I could taste the iron taste of blood and I wasn't sure if I was disgusted or getting aroused, it was sick. His fangs nipped my bottom lip, drawing blood and making me hiss. He began to suck on my bottom lip and I heard him moan lowly at the taste.

I really shouldn't have come here.

He stopped sucking and he ran his tongue softly over the two bleeding spots and he moved away from me, untangling his hands from my hair. I shuffled back and put a hand over my mouth, trying to get the blood that was surely on my face, _off_ my face.

Eric walked over to the human and nudged her with his foot, she groaned and slowly stood up, shaky but okay. With his fangs still out, he used them to pierce his pointer finger and he rubbed the beads of blood on her wound and it went away, then he placed his thumb in his mouth and he used his saliva to wipe away any of his blood off of her neck.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You will forget this happened," He glamoured her and it seemed to have worked on her perfectly.

With her eyes glazed over she nodded. "I will forget this happened." She repeated

He kept eye contact with her. "You may go." He glamoured.

With a nod, she turned around and shakily walked out, not even sparing me a glance. Eric turned his eyes over to me and he smirked.

"You saw a vampire feed on a human," He started off. "We aren't supposed to feed on humans, that's why we have Tru Blood, to avoid feeding on humans and make ourselves look human friendly. You saw everything, you were not suppose to see that." He walked around his desk and sat down on his chair, he stared at me from under his lashes. "I would have had the option of glamouring you but it doesn't seem to work on you, and the other option is killing you and I rather not, you have caught my interest."

This wasn't good, oh god, this wasn't good.

I KNEW I SHOULD OF GONE HOME.

I tensed up, anxiously awaiting what he was going to say next.

"The only option is for me to keep you close." His eyes flashed amused at my misfortune. "So you wouldn't say a word to anyone, of course." He winked at me, making my glare intensify. He knew damn well I wasn't going to say anything to anyone! "The only option is for you to work for me, at Fangtasia."

My eyes widened and my breath caught. "Oh no." I whispered.

His smirked widened. "_Oh yes_!"


	5. On A Wicked Night

**On A Wicked Night.**

With a hiss of frustration, I wet the corner of the napkin and wiped Jessica's eyelid, wiping away the liquid eyeliner.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually really good at this," I sighed and threw away the dirty napkin, my hands kept shaking, more than usual, but I had a reason.

My current situation wasn't a good situation.

I didn't want to be close to Eric - in a physical sense - I really shouldn't have gotten mixed up with vampires, and something in me wanted to blame Sookie for her curiousness, because if it weren't for her being so excited to meet a vampire - a vampire who's mind she couldn't read - she wouldn't have gotten mixed up with them, therefore not opening the doors to more supernatural that just kept invading our lives, but I couldn't blame her, I was the one who answered that phone, I was the one who decided to come here, I was the one that because of my stupid actions got tied up in a situation I can't get out of.

And I hated myself for it.

God, I hate myself.

Funny thing is that things weren't gonna' get easier with Eric, I knew that, shit was just gonna' get worse from here on now and I didn't have the right to complain because this was my fault.

Ugh, I wanna go home and cry.

"You don't have to do my makeup," Jessica said softly, her eyes peering down at me, she smiled slightly. "You've already done enough, yanno'."

I put the eyeliner down on the counter and rubbed my face tiredly, with a small huff I slipped out of my Merlotte's shirt, leaving me in a black tank, I collected all of my hair up and put it in a ponytail, I was getting hot and tired and I really did just wanna' go home.

"I feel like I owe you one," I mean it was Sookie's fault that the poor girl no longer had a beating heart, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I smiled sheepishly. "You didn't deserve this."

Jessica grabbed my hands and held them. "It's okay, it's not your fault." It wasn't my fault, but it sort of was, by association. "I'm better now, or I will be, I just have to get used to all this...vampire stuff."

"Won't you miss your family?" I stepped away from her, taking my hands as well, I wasn't keen on physical contact, I had to get to know you a bit.

She smiled, nostalgically. "No, not really, just my little sister." I softened a little.

"I'm sure that once you get to control yourself, you'll be able to see them soon." I prayed I wasn't giving her false hope, 'cause that sucked.

"Yeah, I hope."

A loud knock made both of us jump. "Enough sisterly bonding, get out." I heard Pam muffled monotone voice.

I motioned to all the things. "Keep that, you'll need it." I said awkwardly.

Jessica's eye sparkled in happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled, but it was more of a grimace really.

I really was anti-social as fuck.

With a squeal, she threw herself at me and hugged me tightly, making me gasp at the sheer strength the seventeen year old possessed.

"Please...get off." I choked out, trying but not really succeeding in pushing her away.

The door opened and an annoyed Pam stood in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She didn't look impressed one single bit.

"Get off her, you're crushin' her."

Jessica immediately got off of me, a horrified expression on her face. "I'm so sorry!" She looked like she was near tears.

I patted her shoulder with a grimace. "It's fine, you don't know your own strength." I grabbed my Merlotte's shirt and held it, 'cause despite me just taking it off, I would be the type to leave it here. "Just try not to hug me again, until you learn to control yourself...please."

She nodded vigorously.

"Eric wants the both of you in his office, now." Pam said, breaking whatever moment Jessica and I were currently having.

With an annoyed sigh, I made my way out the bathroom, not before Pam stopped me though. Her arm blocked me from leaving, her eyes looking me from top to bottom, appreciation in her eyes.

"You're quite appealing to the eye," She smirked, her red lipstick accentuating her plump lips. "You're bound to turn some heads." She muttered the last bit to herself. "You remind me of my younger days, when they made 'em like they use to."

Er.

"Thanks," I wasn't sure if this was a compliment."...I guess."

Pam moved her arm out of my way and I quickly made my way to Eric's office, with Jessica following behind me quietly.

I opened the door and entered, my favorite person in the whole wide world was sitting on his desk, clearly waiting for us, there was a guy sitting in a chair in front of him.

His eyes flickered up and his gaze centered on me, his eyes lingering on my inked skin, he looked intrigued.

Are tattoo's such a foreign thing here in Louisiana or something?! Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm some alien.

His eyes flickered over to Jessica and he stood up. "Jessica," He called.

I moved out of her way and she stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Do you want to learn how to feed on a human?"

"Yes, please." She sounded really excited.

I don't know, maybe its 'cause I'm human but, I didn't find the appeal in feeding in humans...yeah, it's 'cause I'm human.'

Eric stood up and motioned for the guy on the chair to sit up and he listened and he faced us. His expression was blank, he was clearly glamoured, he was very average looking, brown hair, brown eyes, average features, he was dressed in leather pants and a leather shirt, he wore a golden spiked collar.

I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for what was about to happen to him because you can clearly see that he was looking for it.

"Come here." Eric said to an eager Jessica.

Jessica was taller than the guy, so Eric placed her behind him. "Tilt his head," She obeyed. "The skin that's raised here it where you are going to bite, underneath lies the carotid artery, you do not have to bite hard, our fangs will cut through human skin like a knife cuts through butter, the blood immediately begins to rush into your mouth."

She raised her hand, as if we were in a goddamn elementary class. Eric sighed, annoyed. "Yes?"

"How do I get my...my fangs to come out?" Jessica asked shyly.

"Think about how hungry you are, for a vampire your age they should come out easily. All recently turned vampires can't help but think about blood constantly." And right after he said that her fangs clicked out and she let a gasp out.

I sighed. "Can I leave?" I asked Eric, rudely.

His blue eyes were like lasers when they landed on me. He was quiet for a minute. "No." And he turned his attention back to Jessica.

"You have to pay close attention to his heartbeat. Once you hear it begin to slow, you have to stop. Do you understand?"

She huffed. "Can I bite him now?" She even stomped her foot.

He gave her the signal to continue and she did, I turned my head, I've seen enough for today. From the corner of my eye I noticed Eric slowly strut towards me, I turned my head towards him and watched him cautiously, his chin was dipped low as he looked at me through his eyelashes, it was like he was tracking me or something, like a stealthy hungry animal.

My breath faltered and I was starting to hate this guy a little more and more as the day progressed, or night I should say.

He stopped inches in front of me, he ran his fingertips lightly across my shoulder, over my tattoo's, his eyes on them.

"They are quite nice." He commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "A compliment? I must be hallucinating." I said dryly.

His lips quirked up in a small smile.

"I can be nice," He said innocently.

I snickered. "I haven't known you long, but from what I can witness, I don't think you possess a nice bone in your body." I shrugged careless. "But hell, what do I know."

"Stop." He ordered, I stared at him confused but then I realized he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Jessica.

I guess she didn't stop because suddenly Eric was standing behind Jessica, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her away from the guy, he stumbled away from Jessica, a lazy smile on his face. He looked satisfied. I don't get the hype on being fed on, it doesn't look very fun.

"Now you heal him,"

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed up in confusion. "How?" Her fangs were still out, so she spoke with a lisp.

"Use your fangs to prick your finger, rub your blood on the wound, our blood has healing properties, and so does out saliva."

Huh, no wonder I didn't feel any bumps on the inside of my lip.

"So, why can't I just lick him or something?"

"You'll be tempted to feed on him again, and we can't have that."

She let a soft 'oh' out and proceeded to do what she was told.

I covered my mouth, muffling a yawn, but I didn't do a great job because I ended up gaining Eric and Jessica's attention, I smiled shyly. "Sorry."

"Go home." Eric suddenly said, making me stare at him in confusion. "I don't like to repeat myself, Lydiana."

"Right," I dragged out as I backpedaled.

"I'll send over a contract, everything you need to know will be on it..."

I didn't even stay to listen to the rest, I bolted.

* * *

Amy was dead, and I couldn't find myself to be overjoyed by it because I never wished death upon her...okay maybe like once or twice but still, my brother loved her and despite her sketchiness, she made him happy.

If Jason was happy, I was happy.

Jason was in jail and he also confessed to killing Maudette, Dawn, and Amy, he didn't even kill them, call me biased but my brother was not a murderer, he certainly did not have it in him.

And that's why I found myself at the Station...at nine in the morning, I could still be sleeping but nooooooo Sookie had to wake me up, believe me I love my brother but I was fucking tired, I got home around fucking 4 and I just felt so sluggish.

Like the dramatic duo my sister and I was, we stormed into the station and immediately made our way back to where the jail cells were, but we had a cop trailing us, telling us to stop, but you can't really stop two determine Stackhouse's.

"You guys can't go in der'!" Cried out the police officer that was following us, he managed to get in front of us, stopping us.

I glared at him, I was cranky, I was annoyed, I was tired, and I was a little sad, I was a ball of emotions and I was just ready to snap really.

The officer noticed my look and cowered away slightly. "I'm sorry, Lydiana, he's only allowed one visitor at a time."

My glare intensified. "If you don't let me in, I will fucking punch you in the face, giving you a reason to throw me in there with my brother. If I were you I would take the simple option and just let us in." I snapped and I then proceeded to push him out the way, giving Sookie the chance to run over to Jason who was talking to Rene.

Giving Officer dummy one last glare, I walked over to my brothers cell and my expression softened. I leaned my head against the bar as I watched Sookie and Jason interact quietly.

"Jason," She breathed out in relief, they would be touching foreheads if it wasn't for the cell jail poles that were in the middle of them.

Jason closed his eyes in regret and held tightly onto Sookie's hand. "Sook, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish I got here before you confessed to something you didn't do."

"I don't even remember doing any of it. I just know I did." Jason sighed in frustration.

...But if you don't remember doing any of it...how do you know you did it?

Sookie huffed. "Jason, you need to shut it, okay? Because I'm real close to finding out who the real killer is."

And that comment alone rose eyebrows...just Rene and mines really, but still.

I slid down and sat down on the floor, I brought my knee's up to my chest and I folded my hands on top of them, I was getting comfortable, I mean, might as well?

"His name's Drew Marshall. He had a sister named Cindy, and I think he killed her. Strangled her just like Maudette and Dawn and... Amy." She finished softly, the wound was still very fresh and open to Jason, he just lost her.

I'm guessing that Rene thought something that gained Sookie's attention since she ripped her eyes away from Jason and looked back at him. "I tried that. So far the cops have done diddly squat to protect me and my family." She was starting to get worked up, she paused and took a breath. "Besides, I don't have evidence. I don't even know what Drew Marshall looks like."

"So you can't really be sure he's the killer." I don't know if it was my lack of sleep or if it just was my general paranoia acting up but it almost sounded as if Rene wanted us to not think that Drew Marshall wasn't the killer, but I don't know, I'm not trying to make any accusations until I get facts.

"Did you manage to get a picture of him?" I spoke up.

Sookie, who was sitting next to me brought her attention to me and nodded. "Yeah, it was fax-ed over to the Police Station yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow and a million things began to buzz through my head. That meant that the picture was here...and I was currently here, meaning I could try to look for it.

"Sookie, I know you wanna help me but that's only because you can't accept the truth. I'm a murderer, and I'm going to hell plain and simple." My expression hardened, hearing the relinquish in his voice.

I could tell my sister was getting frustrated by the way her skin was quickly turning red and the way she kept shifting her hands and feet. "You aren't hearing me. I think I know who the killer is. All we gotta do is find him." She hissed, trying to get through him.

Hearing enough, he called out to Andy, which pissed me off to no end 'cause Sookie was working her butt off trying to find out who the killer is and nobody was cutting her some slack.

Standing up quickly, I shoved my hands through the poles and grasped onto Jason's face, forcing him to shut up. "Hey, why the hell are you giving up on us, huh?! You did not kill call those woman, get that out your head. You're Jason fucking Stackhouse, you are capable of lots of things, but murder isn't one of them, you are an amazing person, stop over-estimating yourself. Be grateful for what Sookie is doing, she's throwing herself to the sharks trying to find out who the killer is, she doesn't need you throwing all the shits she's doing for you and others back to her face."

He slapped my hands away, stepping away from me, a little bit a fear in his eyes. I really could be intimidating when I was angry, but not only was I angry, I was annoyed, was everyone just stupid in this town or just fucking stupid?!

Like come the fuck on!

Amy was choked to death, every victim excluding Tina the cat and Grandma have been choked to death, but by what?! A damn belt! Jason wears a belt, so why haven't there been tests to see if his belt matches the marks on the girls necks that are left behind?! Huh?!

Nobody thinks in this town, and they sure as hell don't listen, so for us, being in this situation, it was in our bloody hands to find out who the fuck this person was, because nobody seemed to be doing anything.

I pointed to Jason angrily. "You might not listen to me now because you're being fucking stupid but you will thank us one day, for being the only one's to think you didn't do it, family sticks together through thick and thin, and you don't even have the audacity to be grateful that Sook is trying to help you."

Jason's eyes remained on me, his expression hard, but I could tell that everything I said he was taking into consideration.

"What's your problem?!" Andy said annoyed, walking in.

Jason dropped his eyes and shuffled back into his cell, avoiding our stares. "Make them go away." He muttered, loud enough for all of us to hear him.

I stared at him in disbelief, not believing that I just wasted my time. I made a disgruntled sound. "You don't have to do anything, I'll leave on my own record." I hissed, as I quickly turned around and marched out, fed up with this shit.

Before I fully exited out the station, I let my hands wander and I quickly grabbed a stack of papers that were laying on a desk collecting dust that were sitting next to the only fax machine that the station owned and I marched out before anyone could see me with them.

* * *

Paper work was stupid, reading paper work was stupider, why did I grab all this again?

Oh yeah, to help my sister out because our own cops aren't doing anything and people were dying.

With a sigh I threw another file full of junk to the ground which was immediately followed by a flinch when things spilled out of it.

Damn.

I'm going to have to clean that later.

Emphasis on the later.

The more time I spent at home the more lazier I was getting, but I'm sure that with whatever Eric had in store for me I won't even have the time to think about being lazy.

Life sucked.

Life was unfair.

...Fuck it all, I'm killing myself, I can't no mo'.

Er, just kidding, I like myself too much.

I let a soft yawn out and picked up another folder, carefully looking through it, my eyes searching specifically for the name 'Drew Marshall'. I would have been done sooner looking through all these papers if I had HELP, but nooooo, Sook decided to go to work like a dummy and my other sibling was currently...busy. So it was up to little ole' me and I was tired!

By tired I didn't mean of the situation - even though I was - but I'm just talking about in general, I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me, a lot of things were running through it.

Okay, fuck it I'm taking a break now. Uncrossing my legs, I stood up and stretched lazily, I found a sick pleasure in hearing my bones crack. As I made my way out my room to the kitchen, I slapped my butt softly, patting away any invisible dust that was on it.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a sandwich that had my name on it...I'm serious, it really did have my name on it, I also grabbed a bottle of Dasani water. Turning away from the fridge, I closed the door with a kick of my foot. I sat down at the table and unwrapped the sandwich, I took a huge bite and I almost cried when I tasted the bacon.

So good.

Thank the lord.

A knock ruined my moment and I scowled as I got up and dragged myself to the front door. Placing my water bottle on the stairs. I held onto my sandwich with one hand and I used my free one to open the door.

I pursed my lips and stared at the guys suspiciously. My visitor looked like the FBI, if it weren't for the box and roses he was holding, now he just looked like a fancy UPS guy.

He was dressed in an all black suit, everything was black, even his bow tie. He had black hair that was slicked back, I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a pair of dark shades. From the amount of wrinkles he had, he was in his mid 40s, he looked pretty healthy and he was pretty tall and muscular, he could probably hold his own if he had to.

"Lydiana Stackhouse correct?" I raised a curious eyebrow at his accent, he had to be Russian 'cause he certainly sounded the part, and he also wasn't a perv. I was dressed rather comfortably, in a flimsy tank top and sleeping shorts, to others they would use this advantage to study me from top to bottom but he didn't, he stared me dead in the eyes and I appreciated that.

I'll give him a gold star for being good cookie.

"Yes, that's me." I drawled out.

He handed me the black box first, it wasn't heavy and I was curious to see what was inside. "May I enter? These are quiet heavy, it wouldn't be polite to let a lady carry them."

"I don't even know who you are." I scowled slightly. "My momma told me to never let strangers in the house."

A small grin graced his features and he placed his free hand where his heart laid and he bowed his head apologetically. "Apologies, I am Danila Mashkov, I am Mr. Northman's day man."

Despite getting his name, I was still at a lost on whom this Northman fello' was. "Rigggght." I dragged out as I opened the door wider, letting Mr. Mashkov in.

I quietly led him to the kitchen as I tried to remember if I knew somebody with the surname Northman and the name wasn't ringing any bells.

So I just decided to ask.

"Hey, I got a question." I walked over to the table where he put the vase full of roses down, I ran my fingers over the soft petals of the flowers I was given. It was at least two dozen Tuberoses that I was given, they were beautiful. "Who is this Northman guy?"

Looking up, I caught his upturned lip, he was amused, but I wasn't. Who got me this?

"You know him by the name of Eric, Ms. Stackhouse."

I almost slapped the vase away from me.

Well this was certainly a turn of events.

"Oh," I mumbled softly, I turned my attention to the box in my hands

"I will show my way out, have a good day, Ms. Stackhouse."

Sitting down, I began to open the box. "Yeah, you to." I mumbled distantly.

Opening the black box, I was presented with two smaller boxes on the inside and I scowled.

Really?

Opening box number one, I was presented with a very expensive phone that had a yellow sticky note on it, in cursive words 'work phone' were written on it, with a roll of my eyes, I grabbed the other small box and this blew me away.

It was a necklace, it was a golden necklace, it was kinda big, it was a circle and it was around the size of my eye socket.

On the inside there were these eight arms that look like spiked tridents radiating out from a central point, as if defending that central point by going on the offensive against any and all hostile forces that surround it, the inside part was gold that had very small diamonds that glittered, the outer circle that held the side was a thick band of gold that had an intricate design, this also had little diamonds in it, but in this one you could see them better, you didn't have to stick it under the sun to see it glitter, it did that by itself.

It was beautiful, I admit, I knew that this had some kind of meaning, and I didn't know what it was, but I didn't mind wearing it, it was obviously for me.

Picking it up, I turned it around watching it shine.

"Ohh, shiny."

I gently placed the necklace down and I put my hair up in a ponytail, making it easier to put the necklace on, despite it's size it wasn't heavy, nor was it uncomfortable, it rested in the middle of my chest. I like it, I really did, even if it was a gift from Mr. Vampy.

I turned my attention to the flowers, the vase itself looked expensive, it probably was, it looked like the vase was made out of diamonds with the way it shined. Eric did have an eye for beauty...if he was the one who picked all this out. Finding a card with my name written elegantly on it, I grabbed and opened It.

_I told you I can be nice._

_Wear the necklace at all times, do not take it off._

_See you soon, Lover._

_\- Eric_

My eyebrows skyrocketed up when my eyes zeroed in on the word 'lover'.

When in the hell did I get a pet name?

Oh no, boo boo.

Not today.

With a huff, I grabbed the vase and I lifted it slowly, testing out the weight, and it really was fucking heavy, but I could take it upstairs, but I wasn't going to, if I took them upstairs into my room they would become my flowers hinting that I had some affection for Eric and I didn't, so if I left them here, they would become everyone's flowers which hinted to no affection.

Putting the vase back down, I grabbed my work phone and slide it in my bra, I know I can get breast cancer because of the radiation, blah blah blah, I know, I just needed to put it somewhere for now. I ripped up the box along with the card and I threw it away, I also grabbed my half eaten sandwich that was played with by the flies and I threw it away also.

With a successful smile, I made my way back upstairs, grabbing my water as I went but my body suddenly tensed up and my vision flickered, until I wasn't seeing my staircase anymore, I was seeing something else now.

_I was at Merlotte's, Lafayette was carrying a bin, picking up plates when he stopped at a booth that had a yellow with two orange stripes safety vest._

_Lafayette sighed in annoyance and placed the bin down on the table and picked up the vest, he turned around and showed it to Sam._

_"Sam," He called out, making said man turn around. "Rene left his vest."_

_Sam stood up and motioned to the vest. "Give it 'ere, I'll throw it in the lost and found."_

_Lafayette threw it at him and Sam caught it, Lafayette picked up the bin he was carrying and continued on his way._

_Holding the vest, Sam's nose crinkled up, like he smelled something bad and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking at the vest he was holding in his hands, he lifted it up to his nose and began to sniff it._

_An array of emotions passed by his face. First was confusion, then it was realization, and the final one was horror. His eyes widened and he dropped the vest and ran out, bumping into Terry who was smoking a cigarette outside._

_"Hey! Where's Sookie? Did'ya see her?!" He asked urgently, his eyes opened in alarm._

_Terry nodded and took another puff of his cigarette. "Yep."_

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"She left with Rene about 20, 23 minutes ago." He informed Sam._

_Sam's eyes widen impossibly more and he looked scared, right after Terry finished his sentence Sam took of quickly into the woods._

Sucking in a breath, I looked around and found my water bottle on the floor, I was still standing in the staircase.

Oh fuck.

It was fucking Rene!

He was the killer! He had to be! The look on Sam's face said it all. Oh god.

OH GOD.

Sookie was fucking with him right now.

Right fucking MEOW!

I didn't get the chance to run upstairs and get my phone to call her, the front suddenly clicked open.

I stilled.

"It's hotter than hell on a Sunday." I heard Rene murmured and my heart dropped.

Was she -

"Yeah,, Gran used to leave the windows open all day but I haven't felt safe doing that in a while." Sookie responded.

I let a sigh of relief and I walked downstairs slowly.

"Have a seat. I'll fix us some iced teas." Sookie offered, she sounded far away.

"Sounds good." Rene sounded closer, like he was in the living room.

...Where the gun was.

"Shit." I muttered.

I peeked into the living room and found Rene looked at the gun. I let a sigh out and began to channel my inner sacrificial lamb and I walked into the living room.

"Big fan of guns?" I asked curiously, making Rene jump in surprise.

He turned around and saw me, he gave me a unnerving smile. "No, not really."

Huh, I bet, since you have a thing for choking girls with your fucking belt, you psycho.

I smiled and made my way towards the gun. "Yeah me neither." I picked it up and studied it and I noticed that it put him on edge.

"It's not ours, it's Sam's." I looked up at him, he was studying me with dark eyes. "Sookie doesn't like weapons."

"And ya' do?"

I shrugged. "I don't exactly hate them." I studied the black Winchester rifle. "I do admire them though, so many weapons, they range from size's but they're all dangerous."

"Rene, you take it sweet?" Sookie asked out loud from the kitchen.

With his uneasy smile, he turned around and walked into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room. I checked the chamber of the file that was once loaded that was now empty, Rene's doing.

I closed my eyes in frustration.

_Sookie!_ I called out mentally, hoping that she heard me. _SOOK! Rene is the killer! He's the killer! He's Drew Marshall!_

I didn't show her my vision, nobody actually really knew about it, and I was going to keep it that way, I'll explain all this later when my sister isn't being threatened.

In the kitchen I heard something fall along with a splash, a plastic cup of water maybe?

"I'm gonna' go get a mop." I heard Sookie say to Rene, from her voice I could tell that she knew.

And I pretty sure he knew that she knew.

I heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and Sookie was getting closer to where I was, She stepped into the living room, she was scared, but she was ready to do anything to survive.

Behind her Rene followed, Sookie speed walked and stood next to me, her eyes nervously looking at the gun in my hands, the gun that was empty. She gripped my hand instead, making it easier to read my mind.

_I'm going to tell you to run, and you gotta run, he'll try to run after you, and I'll hit him with the gun, after that...I really don't know what to do._

She looked at me nervously and gave me a small nod.

Without his usual conjun accent he spoke to us. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sookie pushed me behind her and snatched the gun from my hands, I wanted to slapped my forehead but this was a serious situation.

I guess my plan went through one ear and out the other right?

Right.

"Stay away!" Sookie yelled, pointing the gun at Rene. She cocked the gun when he stepped forward with a smug expression.

"You're not gonna shoot me." He smiled.

Sookie pulled the trigger and nada.

Now would be the wrong moment to say I told you so right?

With a smile the grew every passing second, he lifted up the two bullets that were needed to actually shoot the fucker. "Whoops. Told ya'."

Any light that his eyes possessed suddenly went away and all I saw was darkness, along with the intent to kill, he lifted his belt up, holding it tightly with two hands.

Shit.

With a scream, I grabbed the rifle from Sookie's hands, having the element of surprise 'cause he sure as hell expected this from Sookie, I swung, hitting him in the head, and he dropped.

"Run!" I yelled, as I hit him again.

Dropping the rifle, I ran over to Sookie who was waiting for me because Ohana means family, family mean's nobody gets left behind.

Boom.

Not only am I running from a killer but I just gave you a life lesson, courtesy to you from Disney's Lilo and Stitch.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sookie huffed out as we ran.

I turned around and saw Rene running out the house, blood running down his face, he looked at me. "Get back here you fucking bitches!" He roared angrily.

That's not very nice.

"I don't know." We picked up our speed when we head Rene getting closer. "Right now let's just get away from him."

"Sookie!" He roared. "I'll teach you, you bitch!"

I really wasn't cut out for this, and I couldn't even think on a possible plan because I was currently thinking about how my sister and I can avoid NOT DYING!

Sookie began to pant, and I spared her and look and her eyes were unfocused, she was reading his mind and running.

HELLO NOT A GOOD IDEA!

I grabbed on to her hand and ran.

"Get out of my head!" I heard Rene yell distantly. "Stay the fuck outta' my head!"

We were in the cemetery now and I was feeling in my element, I knew a hiding spot, it was a spot I would hide in when I ran away from home.

Don't ask.

I was a dramatic ten year old.

There was a hollow tree that could fit an adult, I don't know how the tree was just hollow but it was, and I never asked questions, it was near Jonas Stackhouse's grave, our ancestor and the man that built Gran's house and stationed the Stackhouse's in little ole' Bon Temps.

Running around, looking through the grave names, I finally found the familiar tree and the gravestone. I pulled Sookie down so we still remained hidden and I pushed the inside of the bark out, it was one spot that was specifically cut open, making it like a door, I'm pretty sure someone used this tree to hide in them themselves but hey what do I know.

I pushed Sookie in, she got in and tried to make space for me but it only fit an adult, her terrified eyes looked into my blue's. "You don't fit." She hissed.

"I know." I smiled sadly. "Stay in here, I'm going to find another place to hide." Before I got the chance to leave she gripped onto my arm.

"No." She hissed.

"Yes." I hissed back, snatching my hand away. "Be quiet in here, I have to go hide." And before she got the chance to say something else, I put the bark back in place, making the tree seem like a normal one, not a tree that was harboring a blonde.

Looking around to see if I saw Rene, I didn't so I stood up and ran, searching for any available places, and I found a hole in the ground, it was a hole in the shape of a rectangle, it was big, it was for a coffin.

Hopefully not mines.

I carefully jumped down and I leaned against the dirt wall and tried to calm down my heart.

"Sookie! Lydiana! Come out!" I head Rene yell, trying to sound comforting, as if he wasn't just trying to kill us. "I didn't mean to scare ya'!

I slapped a hand over my mouth when my heavy breathing wouldn't stop, I heard footsteps near.

"Seriously! I was just kidding!"

Yeah, okay buster.

Tell that to my poor little beating heart.

"Shit, I might 'ave lost 'em in the woods." He muttered to himself, I heard him walk away.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back, letting it rest on the wall and I let a shuddered breath out.

I'm positive, I lost five pounds today.

I let a ear-deafening scream out when I was yanked by my hair and on to ground. I heard Rene let out a cheer. I let a grunt out when I was shoved to the ground.

My head hit a gravestone and I let a huff out, I began to see black dots swimming in my vision.

Taking the advantage of me being half-conscious, he punched me in the face repeatedly.

"Get off of her!" Sookie screamed as she suddenly appeared and jumped on murderous Rene who was too busy trying to kill me.

He let a grunt and found a way to shove her off him, I heard a distant cry and a thud. Rene gave me a couple of last kicks and he turned his attention to Sookie.

"You fucking mind-reading bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled, and I heard Sookie grunt and cry out.

I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the black dots but they weren't and I was deemed utterly useless. Sitting up shakily, I rubbed my eyes and I slapped the ground in frustration!

My sister was dying right next to me and I couldn't do a damn thing, my head was throbbing and my I couldn't focus on a single thing because the WORLD WAS SPINNING!

"You think you smart now?! HUH! DO YA!?" I heard Sookie choking, and a couple of tears escaped me, and my vision was starting to come back to me.

Rene suddenly let out a pained cry and I looked his way and found him on the ground trying to fight out...doggie Sam. I looked back to where Sookie laid, her eyes were barely opened, and she was breathing shallowly.

Sam let a whimper out and Rene was standing over him, kicking him repeatedly. I looked around, trying to find a possible weapon and I saw a shovel. I shakily, stood up and walked over to it and I grabbed it.

Feeling a surge of anger hit me, I ran over to him and with all my might I swung, hitting him in the head.

"You do not come into my town and threaten people I care about!" I yelled as I let myself get lost in my fury. "Going after my sister! Bad fucking move!"

I stopped and I stared at Rene, who despite being bloody and broken, he was still alive, and I hated that, I wanted him dead, for doing all the things he's done, for almost killing my sister...for almost killing me.

I don't know how but, he managed to gather all his power within him and he tried to reach for me. "I'll kill yo -"

Before I even realized what I've done, I grabbed the shovel and impaled it where his neck was, cutting his head off...killing him.

My eyes widened and I shuffled back, but I tripped on something, but all I wanted to do was get away from him.

"No." I muttered in horror.

_Oh fuck._

A hand was suddenly in my face, trying to help me up. I looked up and came face to face with Sam's penis, I blinked and I let my eyes trail up further meeting his eyes, he was looking at me with pity, and I almost hated him for it.

Ignoring his hand, I shakily stood up and I walked over to Sookie who was standing and staring off to the distance in confusion, following her stare I saw smoke in the distance.

Sookie walked over to it and Sam followed behind her, but I stayed where I was, looking at Rene's body with a blank expression.

I did that.

I just killed my first person.

* * *

**A/n: This was originally longer but I had to cut it. This is the unedited version so there may be some typo's and I apologize, finals are coming up and I just wanted to give you something because I wasn't very sure when I'll update. Hope you guys like it, review, fav, follow and all that. I'll try to update whenever I get the chance!**


	6. Hot Mess

**Hot Mess**

One week later

I was rewatching Forrest Gump for the millionth time, it was honestly such an amazing movie and Tom Hanks was the biggest hunk in 1994, so it's a win-win, but it also tugged at my heartstrings this movie has never failed to make me tear up which is why I always rewatch it. It was too good.

It was the last scene, Jenny died of her mysterious illness and Forrest was talking to her grave and he was crying and that's what hit me the most.

I would get more into detail about this movie but I rather not, I will usually continue to rant about it for hours and I didn't want to do that now.

Closing my eyes, I let a shuddered breath out and I gently closed my laptop. "No mas." I mumbled.

It has been a week since the incident at the cemetery, it has also been a week since Rene was killed...by yours truly, and it's also been a week since his body was taken back to his hometown to be buried.

His death sort of eats me inside, at times I feel extremely guilty to the point of tears and at times I feel as though he was dealt the right cards, this was his karma. I was constantly fighting myself on it, and I don't know what to do anyone.

Sleep hasn't been coming to me easy and I haven't left the house, I just...can't, I don't want to face everyone and their pity, I don't want pity, I don't want nothing from nobody.

And I definitely don't want no 'I'm sorry this happened to you, my choice of men is just terrible' flowers from Arlene.

I didn't want a single thing.

Even if I did want to leave the house, Sookie wouldn't let me, Bon Temps favorite serial killer kicked me so hard he broke two of my ribs and I was put to bed rest and I looked like a fucking mummy with these fucking compression wraps.

Also, my face was bruised the fuck up but since I'm home constantly, loopy on pain meds and doing absolutely nothing with my life I've had all the time in the world to put frozen vegetables on my face and the swelling has gone down and you can barely see the color so yay!

As much as I don't want to admit this, I've become a vampire and what I mean by this is that, I spend most of my nights up and awake because a) I can't sleep b) the pain of my ribs hurt like hell and c) my body just won't cooperate with me, so I stay up all night and sleep by day, and the only reason I sleep by day is because my pain medicine which I have to take in the morning and they make me very drowsy so.

Life was rough.

Trying not to move my body much, I leaned over to where my bedside table was and I grabbed a full bottle of Jack Daniels that I had laying there for a rainy day.

Drinking makes me happy, but I do it responsibly...meaning I don't drink it with my medicine, drinking dulled the pain and I'm not just talking about the ribs boo.

I told you I never left the house so you're probably wondering who has been the one supplying me the alcohol, it obviously hasn't been Sookie because she still thinks I'm 12.

Its been - drumroll please - our one and only Sam! I haven't made contact with him since that dreaded day but he keeps leaving bottles of Jack Daniel's outside the door, he makes sure to do this when Sookie's working so he or I am not caught, and all he leaves is a note with his name on It.

Very grateful for it but the question was why? I mean I'm all for whiskey but if this was pity whiskey...I'm still going to drink it because it would be a crime not to, but I'll be drinking it with a frown.

Like I'm doing right now.

I grabbed my phone, ahem I mean my work phone and I played some music. It was too fancy but it was definitely handy.

"_The world is a vampire, sent to drain, Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames. And what do I get, for my pain? Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game._" I sung along softly to _The Smashing Pumpkins 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings'._

It was a really good song.

Grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels, I took a long sip, not from a cup, from the bottle, I mean I was drinking it by myself, they were my germs.

It was my bottle.

"_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show, All my cool and cold - like old job_." My head bumped around to the beat, and I tapped my finger against the glass of the bottle.

"_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_!"

Ignoring the dull pain in my side, I moved around my room, in just a bra and panties, while holding the bottle, I moved my hips around to the beat, the other hand was up in the air, and in this moment I felt a little like my old self.

"_Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal, But can you fake it, for just one more show? And what do you want? I want to change. And what have you got, when you feel the same?_" I bent down to the ground and gently played the bottle on the ground, I can't risk letting this break into a billion pieces.

It was too good.

"That was quite a show."

I blinked slowly.

And this is why I put the bottle down, because my life has suddenly turned into a series of unfortunate surprises.

And I have to be prepared for It.

Turning around slowly I saw Eric at my window and I frowned as I stared at him in distaste.

"Well it wasn't meant as a show, it was for my entertain." I let a pained sigh out and slowly padded over to my window and opened it wider, so it could be easier to talk.

Why was I still entertaining this though?

"Pity."

...Actually wait a fucking minute, how the fuck is Eric standing there like he's standing on ground outside my window?

Sticking my head out the window, I noticed that he was fucking floating, like some type of floatie in the water. I looked up at him, head still out the window and he was smirking smugly, I swear, that expression is just tattooed on him and I was sick of it.

"...How?" I admit, this wasn't one of my proudest moments but it was really fucking surprising, does this classify as flying? "Vampires can fucking fly?" I snapped out, I didn't mean for it to come out as aggressively as it did but I couldn't help it.

I don't react well to the unknown...the unknown that's linked to Eric fucking Northman of course, 'cause he's a dick.

"Can every human sing?" I pursed my lips and took his sarcastic comeback in consideration.

So I assume that only some vampires can fly, still, it was dangerous enough that these vampires had enough over us, but they can fly now? That's just great, I guess I have to start covering my window from now on.

"Are you the only one who can fly?" I ask curiously as I watched his body, he never moved, he was still floating in front of my damn window.

"No." How vague.

I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you injured?" His little stupid smirk widened when my frowned deepened in frustration.

"Don't answer my question with a question." I stomped my foot. "OW!" I cried out and my hand immediately went to my side, putting pressure on my fucking rib. "I can't do nothing." I moaned out sadly.

"Are you alright?"

With a pain grunt, I looked up, my hair in my face, but through my mess of curls I could almost detect some concern in those blue eyes of his but whatever I saw instantly went away when I made eye contact with him.

Slowly, I stood up straight, but kept a hand on my rib, with the other hand I moved my hair from out of my face and I shook my head. "No," I muttered softly.

He just had to catch me at a time that I was vulnerable.

"I may be able to help." Eric said a couple of minutes later and that made me suspiciously curious.

"How?"

Eric hovered over closer to me and let his body touch the roof that was under my window. Standing on it, he crouched down so we were leveled.

Eye to eye.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Eric asked, with a smug quirk of his lip.

Er, should I?

My side is kind of hurting me, and I really didn't want to continue standing. Isn't there some kind of way to take away his privileges of entering my house after this conversation?

There has to be right?

I hope.

Biting my lip thoughtfully I decided, I moved the screen out of the way and stepped back, making my way to my bed. "Come in."

Plopping down, I grabbed the covers and covered my naked body, but the deed was done, he saw me and now he had that over me. Eric's giant self awkwardly maneuvered himself through my window and into my room.

When he was fully inside, he stood up straight and straighten out his jacket and he also dusted off any wrinkles his shirt and jeans obtained. I rolled my eyes at his delicacy.

Pompous men.

He finished checking himself and soon sauntered over to where I sat and he plopped down on my bed, like he owned the place. With another roll of my eyes, I stared him in the eyes seriously.

"You cannot and will not tell Sookie that I let you in this house, alright?" I said it slowly so he heard me correctly, but he was a vampire, of course he heard me correctly, it was more for my state of mind. "She'll fucking hang me if she found out." I muttered softly to myself after.

With his signature smirk, he made it seem like his mouth was a zipper and he was zipping it up and throwing the key away. But it wasn't good enough for me, so I shoved my pinky in his face and he stared at me confusingly.

"What are you doing exactly?"

I sighed, annoyed. "It's a pinky promise." I spoke in a duh tone.

Eric still looked very confused, so I sat up straighter and with the hand that wasn't in his face, I grabbed him hand - ignoring the shock that came after - and I closed his hand in a fist, only leaving his pinky free and I wrapped my pinky with his. ""A pinky swear is the highest form of a promise, you cannot break it or time itself will collapse." I said as serious as I could, but with his still confused expression and just my shitty life being life, a giggle escaped me. "I kid, but it is the highest form of a promise in my book."

A small chuckle escaped him, but he indulged me and he tighten his hold on my pinky. Keeping our pinkie's interlocked for an unnecessary amount of time, I coughed awkwardly and untangled our pinkies. Keeping contact with him made me feel weirdly fuzzy on the inside.

"Now that, that's out of the way, are you going to explain why you are injured?" Eric inquired.

I sighed and looked at my fingers, they were rather small and chubby, like sausages, mini-sausages, but they were kinda cute - well to me. My nails were still painted the nice color of Boysenberry. I looked fancy - hand wise of course.

"This guy that lived here, he kinda made up a whole new life for himself after killing his sister for being with vampires. He killed every - " I made quotations with my fingers. "fangbanger in Bon Temps and had his eyes set on Sookie next, and by association I guess I was kinda put in that circle of fraternizing with the enemy. Yesterday he made a move to kill us and yeah. I got my injuries via him."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me with a thoughtful expression. "What happened to him?" His eyes remained on my face, staring exactly where I had bruises on my face, they were light but he was a vampire with 100/100 vision. It made me uncomfortable, along with this question.

And I truly do not know why I keep entertaining him.

"He's dead." I said simply, trying not to think about it but killing someone isn't something you can easily forget.

It stuck with you.

Eric scooted closer to me and he reached out and softly ran his fingers over my cheekbones, not applying any pressure. I stared at him curiously, I wasn't sure if what I saw in his eyes was anger over my bruises or...I don't know, I think I may be seeing things.

"Let me heal you." He muttered softly.

I blinked. "What?"

Whatever softness his eyes possessed for that second immediately went away and the Eric I was used to came back.

"We don't like our employees looking all beat up, it's not good business," He moved his hand away and he smirked. "And I'll know if you decide to run away and leave Louisiana."

Sookie told me all about blood sharing and how not nasty it was and but after you shared blood, the blood of the vampire you ingested will stay for you and they will always know what you felt and where you were, something I didn't like.

I scowled at him. "Yeah, no, I rather not. I'm not into drinking blood, I'm human."

He sobered up quickly. "Are you positive that you are?"

"Yeah." I said monotonously, with an emotionless expression.

He hummed thoughtfully. "We'll see about that."

A moment of silence passed between us, before I broke it.

"So why are you here again?" I asked, annoyed.

Eric reached into the inside of his leather jacket and pulled out a stack of papers that were folded neatly and stapled together, he unfolded them and handed it to me, I already had an idea what it was and my scowl deepened.

I grabbed it gingerly and looked over it, it was an employee contract and the packet wasn't as thick as you would think but as I flipped through it I noticed a NDA and that rose a curious brow. I was getting myself into something, and it wasn't a very good something.

I sighed softly. "When do you want this?"

Eric shrugged careless, his eyes still very much on me. "I'll come back for it on my own time, soon."

Way to be vague boo.

"Ok," I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the visit and all but you gotta go I have to go...wallow in guilt or something, _alone_."

"And they say that Southerners have manners." He said in a snarky tone, but in a playful way.

"Not this one," I paused. "Well sometimes."

Eric chuckled and he stood up and made his way to the window, but he didn't leave. He stood there, staring at me with a thoughtful expression, like he was considering something.

I blinked owlishly, but in that blink a lot happened. He vamp speeded over to me, and leaned over me, so once my eyes opened I was eye to eye with him. I let a small gasp out, not expecting him to be in my face. His eyes remained glued onto mine, but his eyes held an intensity that I could understand.

Nobody has ever looked at me like that.

"Get better, _lilla vargen_." And in a flash he was gone, leaving behind a gust of wind.

And a severely confused human.


	7. Nightcall

**Nightcall**

"Lydia." Sookie called out softly.

Groaning out softly I poked my head out my sheets and stared at Sookie with narrowed eyes. She was wearing her blonde hair down and curled, she sneaked into my room last night and took my curler, she was dressed in her Merlotte's uniform, consisting with the shirt and the black shorts. She had eyeliner on and a nice shade of taupe lipstick on her lips.

She looked hot, if I was into incest I would totally make a move...but I'm obviously not so.

"What?" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes tiredly.

She smiled widely and fluttered over to me, looking like some happy fairy. She took a seat besides me and moved my hair out of my face.

"How are you?" Sookie asked softly.

I rolled my eyes and gave her an annoyed look, she smiled sheepishly. "You ask that every time you see me, and I say the same thing every time, I am fine." I got out of bed and did a little twirl for her. "See, I can even twirl."

It has been two weeks since the, yanno, the incident, and it's been a week since I've seen my bestie, Eric. I don't think Sookie gets it that I'm pretty darn fine, like it's okay, it happened, it's a new day.

Sookie glared at me and threw one of my pillows at me. "Sit down! Your ribs are still healing!" She snapped.

That got another eye roll out of me. "Okay, mommy." I mumbled with a smug smile with I heard her suck her teeth in annoyance. Plopping back down on my bed, I couldn't help but stare at her black eye, it was still there, a reminder, but it was fading, and despite what she's been through, Sookie managed to maintain a genuine smile on her face, I envied that.

Sookie doesn't let bad things permanently affect her, she gets through it, something I can't do, I tend to linger on things, I hold grudges, I hold onto the bad. It was _bad._

"Seriously though, how are you, I ask you so often, hoping that you will finally tell me the truth, that's why I keep asking, Lydiana." She said seriously.

I ran my hand through my blonde hair and huffed softly. "I am okay! Really!" I said, annoyed with the fucking constant question. Do I look fragile or something? Do I look like I'm made of glass? NO!

I don't like to talk about my feelings, it's not because I'm some cold-hearted chick that thinks it's cool to not talk about her feelings, I don't talk about them because I find it hard. I was the last child, that should've meant constant attention and love, right? Uh, no. I was ignored, all the attention went to Sookie and her crazy mind reading, I don't resent my sister for it, but that's just how things simply went.

I never managed to establish a good relationship with my parents, and because of the neglect I kept to myself, I kept everything to myself because I didn't have someone to go to. It was just me, and because of that I find it difficult to express myself or explain myself. I wasn't unloved, I was given love like a regular child, I just wasn't given the enough attention that a child needed.

Maybe that's why I'm so unlovable, because I don't know how to dedicate myself to someone since nobody dedicated themselves to me.

She shook her head angrily and stood up. "Why...ugh, why do you have to be that way?! I'm worried for you, I am allowed to be worried for you, you've been through something nobody should ever go through! I just want to know if you're okay and you're hiding behind this tough girl exterior that gives off the air that she doesn't care! I know you're not okay and I wish you would just admit it! I want to help you." Sookie said in one breath, her eyes were red, and she was very flustered.

I blinked and swallowed down the rising lump I had in my throat. "I...I..." She looked hopeful, hopeful that I was finally going to say something but something in me just...snapped, closing in whatever I was almost going to say. "You should go, you'll be late for work." I said simply, watching her shake her head disappointingly.

Sookie stood up and marched out, obviously fed up with my shit.

I felt...glum.

What a way to be woken up.

* * *

Honestly, I think I deserve a fucking bouquet of roses! I finally left the house! BABY STEPS!

And guess where I went!

…

…

…

Have you guessed yet?

No?

Alright fine, ruin my fun! I went to the bookstore! How exciting!

And guess what I bought – you'll most likely hate me for it but I'm hooked, I usually gravitate to damsels in distress, I just want to help them you know? I bought New Moon, the second novel of the Twilight Series! And I also bought a Strawberry Acai from Starbucks because I was thirsty, and I bought The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

I mean, I had nothing better to do, since I am kind of selling my soul to the devil and going to start working at Fangtasia. I wonder what excuse I'm going to have to make up, 'cause obvi, big sister is going to worry over her poor little lamb.

Eh, maybe I'll say I meant someone at Barnes and Noble and I super duper in love with him! *gasps lovingly in Spanish* Nah, it's not very believably.

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Playing with the necklace that my slave master – I mean Eric, gave me, I walked over to fridge and opened it and I realized that we didn't have much food!

"Who the hell ate my food?" I muttered annoyed.

I swear there was food in there like two weeks ago. Once that thought crossed my mind, I had to hold myself back from slamming my head against the fridge.

Two fucking weeks. OBVIOUSLY FOOD DOESN'T LAST THAT LONG WHEN I HAVE A OLDER BROTHER THAT LIKES TO COME OVER AND STEAL OUR FOOD! Like he doesn't have a house of his own. Fucker.

I'm feeling disrespected.

Why would you do this? I was almost killed, the LEAST you could do was respect my food dammit, I'm a healing woman dammit, I need my vitamins.

You know who would have food? Lafayette, where that man at?

"Where my phone at?" I asked myself, like some fucking lunatic.

I'm losing it yall, I lost it.

And to make matters worse, I cried, I cried during that part in the book when Edward leaves Bella, you know why? Because it was fucking sad, like why he have to be so mean fo'? It wasn't that serious, it was just a papercut. I'm not done with book yet, I just read until like...uh, I dunno, chapter 7? I wasn't keeping track, I was too invested in it.

Lemme tell you, this was a healthy way to distract myself, and I needed it, I'm feeling like myself, not fully, but I'm almost there. Almost there.

With a small sigh, I closed the fridge but opened the freezer and to my surprise, I found a tub of Strawberry gelato, and I swear to you, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Almost.

My grandma ain't raise no bitch.

Says the girl that was just crying over how two fictional characters broke up. HA.

Grabbing the tub, I quickly snatched a spoon and made my way back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I shoved the book away from me and grabbed the remote, no more reading for momma.

I decided to watch Halloween on Netflix, I mean why not? It made me think of my birthday, I was born on Halloween – it's like my parents wanted me to be evil. I liked Halloween, it was a fun time of year.

You know what I suddenly wanted? A coffin.

Weird.

Bill did say he would give me his coffin, if he died, but I still think I deserve a coffin, I did go to Fangtasia that night when he begged me to. I deserve an incentive, I'm been a good cookie lately.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it kind of scared me, and I fell off the couch, but the rug broke my fall.

"Ow," It came out muffled since I fell face first.

Pushing myself up, I dusted away any dust that I had on me and I walked over to the front door and opened it, rather roughly honestly, I probably shouldn't do that, the door – the house – was very old.

I let an annoyed sigh out when I saw that it was the scooby doo gang – Eric, Pam, and Jessica, okay well half of it, the gang consisted of the three of them and Sookie and Bill, they were this little gang getting rid of the bad vampires, one night at a time!

One interesting thing about this visit was Jessica's little...costume, she had this whole gothic school girl thing going on, she even had two low pigtails that were tied with black ribbons. She even had a spiked choker and in that second and I honestly did see my rebellious teenage self in her.

I cringed.

"Hey, Lydia!" Jessica said cheerfully.

"Hello," I said cooly.

"I see that you're healing well," Pam started off, my eyes flickered over to her and I immediately fell in love with her outfit, she looked amazing, she had this whole first lady thing going on, but it had a hint of sex appeal, I digged it. "Good thing they didn't mess up the money maker."

Well, okay.

"Yeah, that would be a tragedy." I wasn't being sarcastic, it would have been, I like my face.

It was silent for second. "So what are you guys doing here? Are we having some sleepover that I wasn't told about or?" My eyes flickered over to Eric, who was surprisingly silent.

His eyes flickered over to me, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at me, that same stare that he always gives me! I hated it! It made me feel like he was unveiling all my secrets, it just made me feel naked, and I think he knew that since he kept doing it.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to visit our favorite little blonde." My eyes flickered back over to Pam.

"Oh wow, I'm so flattered that you guys thought of me." Now I was being sarcastic, it was a coping mechanism, this is how I coped with life. I gingerly placed a hand over my chest where my heart laid.

"And they were also dropping me off back to Bill's." Jessica muttered, you could tell she was upset over that.

"Oh man, that sucks." It did, Bill was boring, and I also couldn't stand him, and he was also very **boring**. I might consider visiting her, I needed a hobby. "I'll maybe visit you." I grimaced when I saw the hopefulness in her eyes.

Why is everyone feeling so hopeful towards me today dammit?

"And we also came by to pick up the contract." Eric finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course.

"Right," I muttered. I was hoping that he forgot about all that, obvi he didn't.

"And if you fancy leaving the house with shorts covered in pineapples, then I would recommend that you get change, you start today."

_Bitchhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

I glared at Eric. "What do you mean I start today, what I'm starting today is another tub of strawberry gelato that I'm going out to get right now." I snapped.

Eric gave me a taunting grin and that just made me wanna grab my sharpest and long heel and shove it up his ass, but knowing him, he would probably like it.

"I try to be nice and give you an option to get dressed but you throw it in my face," He complained, but he had that little smug grin, meaning that he was fucking, fucking with me "And you say I'm not nice." He purred out.

I gave him an angry huff. "Oh shut up." I hissed.

Then I tried to close the door but since my stupid ass – but in my defense though, I was hurt and loopy because of all the meds, I wasn't thinking straight – gave him permission to enter my house, he quickly placed his foot in the way, stopping me from fully closing the door. Then he moved his body closer to a fuming me and he gave me an innocent look.

"Is that how you treat all your lovers?" Now he was just fucking goading me on.

I heard Pam snicker and Jessica giggle softly.

I hate them, I hate them all.

"Oh, fuck off!" I snarled.

You know what was also pissing me off? That somewhere inside me was liking this little spat that Eric and I usually do, it enjoyed moments like this, and it pissed me off to no end, I didn't feel in control of myself.

"I'm afraid, I can not!" He announced, almost happily as he gently pushed the door open, not rough enough to make me fly back, but enough that he got in.

With an annoyed huff, I turned around and power-walked upstairs, hoping to hide myself in there too. He didn't follow me immediately, since he stayed back to say something to Pam in Swedish.

"Stanna här, jag ska bara vara en stund." He said softly to Pam, but I could tell that whatever he said was about me.

Fuck him.

Finally reaching the second floor, I quickly ran to my room and shut the door.

Take that sucker.

"Are you going to get changed or what?" Eric whispered against my ear, I screamed and quickly turned around, a glare on my face, he, in return gave me a lopsided smirk and placed both of his hands on each side of my head, trapping me, he leaned in closer.

"I'm not complaining of course, I do enjoy watching you walk around in skimpy shorts, watching the way your hips sway seductively." He whispered to me, his blue eyes were smothering me, they were burning with something which effectively trapped my eyes, I just couldn't look away. "What I wouldn't enjoy is knowing that others are staring at what's mine's, which is why I ask that you change or I will do it for you."

OH MY GOD.

What's happening!?

Something, something inside me began to pull me towards and I had the urge to kiss him, it was until I noticed myself leaning closer that I snapped out of whatever it was and I quickly ducked and well...I untrapped myself.

Lol.

Walking over to my closet, I grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans, ignoring Eric's chuckling. I turned around, I didn't want to give my back to Eric since he has a tendency to sneak up on you. I slipped out of my shorts, and pulled up my pants, throughout this process, I kept eye contact with Eric. He watched me back with a sense of satisfaction and something akin to...pride?

Don't know, don't care.

I was wearing a black v-neck and decided to keep that on, I did grabbed a pair of black ankle high boots and a leather jacket. Then I realized that Eric and I were fucking matching, but I was just too fucking lazy to change.

Ignoring him, I walked passed him briskly, grabbing my wallet, phone and the contract. I shoved the first two items in my inside pockets and with the last one, I walked over to Eric and handed it to him.

"Here," I muttered.

He didn't grab it, he pulled it, which also pulled me along and with an 'oomf' I fell against his chest, his arms catching me. I glared up at him and he gave me boyish grin, and wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me close and tight to him.

"Hi."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me go." I whined softly, trying to get away but he held on to me tightly. Fucking Vampires, with their super strength and super speed and super EVERYTHING.

Hate em'.

"Give me a good reason and maybe I'll consider." The bastard wrapped the other arm around, caging me in.

I gave him a blank look. "Let me go."

Eric pouted! He pouted! OMG! It was kind of cute too."You're no fun." He grumbled, letting me go.

With another roll of my eyes, I walked out my room, and he followed. I met Pam and Jessica downstairs, and I made sure to lock the door because my mommy raised me right.

"So, where to?" I asked, my hands stuffed inside my pockets.

I was suddenly picked up bridal style and I frowned as I stared at the culprit carrying me, I couldn't help but notice that he picked me up rather gently, making sure not to make me move that much because of my ribs.

"Bill's." And I suddenly had all my hair in my face and my stomach felt all weird and fuzzy, it felt exactly how my stomach felt that time that I got on Kingda Ka.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the amusement in Eric's voice as he put me down. With a huff, I pushed my hair out of my face.

"I feel fine." And I sauntered inside, following Jessica.

* * *

**Revised: October 12, 2015**

I'm

SO  
SO  
SOSOS

SORRRRYY  
I don't know what happened yall, I really don't, I just, I wasn't myself, and it was until I was doing homework that my brain began to conjure up some ideas which brought on this update! I'm sorry! I'll try to never do this again :( I just wanted to post this as fast as I could because I'm pretty sure I won't have time tomorrow. This is unedited so I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY PETTY MISTAKES, I WILL GO OVER IT AS SOON AS I CAN, I WILL.


	8. Gasoline

**Gasoline**

"Talk about old." I murmured quietly to myself as I looked around Bill's house, last time I came here I didn't pay much attention to where I was, all I really looked for was the bed, I was tired.

Bill's house was very old, and I personally think that he needs an interior designer to come by and fix this place up before it collapses on someone. During that collapse a piece of wood could find itself in a certain vampire's chest, nobody (Sookie) would want that now would we?

I felt someone pinch my shoulder, I yelped and turned around with a full glare on my face. I have delicate skin, now I'm going to bruise up and maybe die, who knows. I fully expected it to have been Eric but plot twist, it was actually Pam. I noticed her hid a grin, she didn't meet my eyes, she was looking away.

That little vampire bitch.

I'll rip her face off and wear it as a necklace, that's about all the mercy I can give her at the moment. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and followed behind Jessica.

The piano that was playing in the background abruptly stopped.

"_Hi daddy_." Jessica sneered to her vampire creator, she strutted over to the couch and plopped down, teenage style, ya' know, with all the attitude and stuff.

Bill's face almost made me laugh but I was in a bad mood and nothing was funny. Bill's eyes flickered over to my beautiful face that had a permanent glare on it, I noticed the surprise in them.

"Hi." I said curtly, leaning against the wall that Bill's piano leaned on.

Behind me stood Eric and Pam, Eric standing much more closer to me than my dear Pam.

Bill looked at Eric with an outraged expression, but I wasn't sure what he was mad about, Jessica coming back to him or me being involved with this group. It's not my fault my sister never involved me with her squad, now it was my time to have my own, despite me not like about two people in said squad.

Feeling an object near my head, I looked up and noticed it was Eric's arm. I don't understand why he chose to lean against this wall, this was my wall, there was about three more walls that he could pick from. I guess I'm just so irresistible.

"What is this?" Bill asked, outraged.

"There are favors and there are..." He paused slightly. "_favors._" I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. For a vampire, I bet dealing with teenagers was the last thing they wanted to do, especially teenage vampires. Such a nightmare.

"She is extremely annoying." Pam pointed out bluntly.

"I think she's a fun time." I added my two cents in. A huge sarcastic grin was on my face. Eric's hand fell from the wall down to my shoulder. My grin almost waivered. But it didn't!

Bill's eyes strayed on me. "You can't do this. We had a deal." Those were my exact thoughts when Bill never gave me that coffin I was promised after helping him with Jessica. We all can't have everything in life now can we.

"Yeah, well, now the terms have changed. She's yours." Eric said, I can almost see the satisfaction coming off of him. "Unless you'll let me use Sookie for her powers of course."

That riled Bill up, he quickly stood up from his seat and hissed at Eric, fangs out and all. I also found myself in the middle of it, _literally_.

"Alright!" I put my hand on both chest's, pushing them away, not for their benefit, but for my own. I will not be sandwiched. "Put your dicks in your pants." I grumbled. I managed to successfully move Bill away from me, and that was fine by me.

Eric wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, I could feel him vibrate as he laughed mockingly at Bill. He's such a dick.

"It was just a suggestion." Eric commented. "Besides, I already have my human." He rested his chin on top of my head. I wouldn't be surprised if he was giving Bill an innocent grin. I just rolled my eyes.

As much as I told him that I wasn't his, it didn't get through his thick head. But I knew the truth and that was okay by me.

Eric's comment caused a growl to come out of Bill, and that sort of surprised me. I was not his lady and never will I be, so why did that cause such a reaction out of him. The weight on my head disappeared, but the hand wrapped around me tightened, not uncomfortably tight.

"Are you jealous?" Mocked Eric, he sounded very serious this time, the previous times he mocked Bill, he sounded amused, now it was more of a serious mock.

Is it me or did the temperature go down a little?

"She is not yours." He hissed, Bill's eyes glared holes into Eric's.

A chilling laugh escaped Eric. "Well, she's not yours to claim now is she."

I couldn't help but chip in. "Right here, folks." But I was ignored.

"You are getting greedy William. _Watch it_." Eric sneered.

It was quiet for a second. "Spending some time with Jessica will most likely make you change your mind, though." Pam commented boredly, not affected one single bit over the small cock fight that just happened seconds ago.

A small snort left me.

"Good luck." Muttered Eric, he turned my body, like he actually turned me to the opposite direction. Shoving him away, I walked out the door, ignoring Pam and Eric's laughter.

I need better company.

* * *

I know you hate me, but that's okay, i hate me too. This is so short I know, I'm sorry! But i wanted to post something so you guys wouldn't think I was dead or something. I will try my best to update regularly, my life has been rough. Sorry guys :(


	9. Control

**Control**

Blinking slowly, Lydiana watched a man dressed in so much latex, she felt as if she was seconds away from puking the diced pineapples she was currently eating. The guy had to at least be in his late 30s. He danced vigorously, his body moving around like some...worm. She's never seen anything like it.

The man's eyes kept flickering up, towards Eric, who was sitting all high and mighty on his throne, it was also another thing she has never seen anything like. A throne at a bar? Psh.

How full of himself can Eric Northman be?

But, the whole thing worked. How exaggerated everything was, it was something out of an Anne Rice movie. People loved that shit, no wonder so many people came. They didn't come to party, they come for the experience, the thrill out it. Humans enjoy danger when its right in their faces, they enjoyed things they didn't understand.

Lydiana flinched when she noticed the man trip slightly during one of his intense dance moves, a vampire at the bar, also watching him, laughed loudly. Shaking her head, she popped another piece of pineapple in her mouth. She was technically on break. She was allowed to take as many breaks as she wanted, but as long as they were 5-6 minutes long.

I don't think they realized that some humans can't eat a full meal in six minutes like they can, but whatever, Lydiana couldn't be ungrateful right?

Playing with a strand of stray hair that left her ponytail, she scanned the bar. It was like comic con here, every single damn day. The outfits were crazy, makeup was a little too dark for her taste, the shoes...were slightly pretty okay, she would steal a pair of creepers from some chick, but that's about it. Maybe some platform heels too, for one of _those_ days.

"You know what they say about pineapples?"

Her flickered over to the guy talking to her. He was clearly human, the humans were the worst here at Fangtasia, they were just so...weird. Occasionally there was a good one in the crowd, but the majority of them were just terrible. Raising a curious eyebrow, she popped another piece in and shrugged.

"No, what do they say?" Lydiana was bored, and tired. She desperately needed entertainment.

He was a nerdy man, late 20s, he was already balding. The man owned a pair of glasses that just didn't compliment his face one bit, he looked like a bug. He was rather chubby, his face being the slimmest thing on his body, maybe his penis too. She wasn't sure. He wore an office suit, he was one of the most casually dressed men she has ever seen here.

"That they make our cum taste better, man and female."….You are absolutely kidding me.

She knew that! But coming from him, he made it sound creepy. She was tired, but that wasn't a change, she was always tired, therefore she was always cranky. This situation, was just laughable really.

Lydiana chuckled lightly. "Yeah?" She muttered, putting another piece in her mouth, just for the heck of it. It was a rather sexual gesture, something she didn't notice. He couldn't help but watch the way she put that piece of pineapple in her mouth, and the way she licked up the juice that strayed on her lips. It was rather..erotic.

Letting as cough out, he adjusted himself underneath the bar. "Ye – yeah." He croaked out. He didn't realize how dry his throat was.

Blinking owlishly, Lydiana nodded slowly. "Right." She dragged out. Realizing that she didn't have anymore pineapples, she tossed the can in the trash and stood up straight. Without saying anything she went back to work.

Eric Northman curiously watched the interaction between the two. It was an odd feeling that he was getting, he was always possessive over his things, even as a human, and he understood that feeling. He was possessive over his human, because she was _his_ human. He couldn't understand the other feeling he got, he didn't enjoy watching her talk to that scum of a human. Lydiana wasn't flirting, but her even paying attention to another man didn't sit right with him.

Jealousy.

Something he has even felt for a human.

He didn't like it.

With a thoughtful look, he watched Lydiana work behind the bar. Giving smirks and winks, she knew how to work the customers so they were in her favor. She worked quick and she was efficient. She was good at what she did, he could tell she enjoyed it, and he was positive that the only reason she enjoyed it was because she enjoyed drinking alcohol.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lydiana looked up and made eye contact with Eric. She was feeling lively, it was as if she was feeding off the energy of people, so no, she didn't glare at the man that forced her into this gig so he could 'look after her', she gave him a smile and continued to do what she was doing. Lydiana didn't noticed that he also gave her a smile, a small one, it couldn't even classified as a smile really, but it was something, and that interaction changed everything.

* * *

She heard her bedroom door open but she ignored it.

She heard and felt her sister plop down on her bed but she ignored it.

She heard her sister huff and puff but she ignored it.

She felt herself being shaken awake, and she just couldn't ignore that, especially since Sookie took it upon herself to turn her TV on and turn it all the way up. Lydiana could hear the annoying voice of Steve Newlin as he once again argued with Nan Flanagan.

He still claimed that vampires killed his parents, he may be right but you can't just slam a whole species like that on TV, you're just asking to get yourself killed.

Letting a loud sigh, she grabbed the pillow from under her head and slammed it against her face. She let a loud scream out, before taking a deep breath in and finally removing the pillow. She got home at four in the fucking morning, she was absolutely ridiculously and crazily tired. She wanted to sleep in all day and then later buy herself an expensive and well deserved meal.

Lydiana has been working at Fangtasia for a couple of days, and she has yet to get used to it, it was just so rough – the hours. She could handle everything else, even her crazy wardrobe that Pam picked out for her, she just couldn't deal with the hours. She was tired all the damn time! She worked from 6pm to 4am, it was rough. The tips were amazing, her last shift she made $204, that's a damn deal! Just the hours weren't.

They were vampires, she couldn't expect less from them really.

Sookie didn't even notice Lydiana's fit, she was still very angry about what happened last night. She couldn't believe that Bill hadn't told her about Jessica! She felt absolutely awful, because of her, she practically ruined a teens life!

"I'm so...darn mad!" Fumed Sookie quietly to herself, but Lydiana heard.

Sighing, Lydiana sat up. "What's up?" She asked tiredly.

Letting a sigh out, Sookie fell back on the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's Bill." She started off. "...He had to kill a vampire to save my life, and because he killed a vampire for a human, he had to turn a vampire. I met her yesterday, her name is Jessica, she's so young!" Sookie sniffled, and that caused Lydiana to give her sister a surprised looked. She didn't think she would feel this strong about this.

Lydiana rubbed her sister's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't cry over this."

"I just feel so awful, _I'm _the reason why her life just ended." Sookie closed her eyes, preventing herself from letting the tears fall.

"Hey, Sookie. I love your selflessness, you know that, but you can't continue to blame yourself over things you have no control over, you simply just can't. You can't control vampire laws, that's just something that's out of our reach." Lydiana took a break, knowing that her sister wasn't going to like what she was going to say next. "Rather her than you."

Her eyes flickered open. Sookie sat up and gave her younger sister a scolding look. "Do not speak of that way." She hissed.

"No, Sookie. I truly mean it. You could of died, the odds were against you. I'm glad its not you that I have to post missing posters up for. You are my sister, I love you, but you willingly put yourself in this situation, you involved yourself with a vampire and proceeded to tell two other vampires about your gift. You have to keep quiet about that, do you see me telling everyone I see that i can see the future? NO! You put yourself in danger, and for now on that's all you're going to get, your life isn't going to be the same anymore. You have to grow up and start worrying about yourself. "

The older Stackhouse kept quiet, knowing that what her sister said was true. She should've never told all these vampires about her gift, because if she hadn't have, she would have a simple relationship with Bill...well as simple as it gets when being in a Vampire-human relationship. She would have never taken Jessica's life away, taking her ability to grow old and having children.

"I know." Sookie pouted slightly. "I hate how right you can be sometimes." She gave Lydiana a half-hearted glare to which she responded with a cheeky grin.

"It's not my fault that I'm so smart." Sookie rolled her eyes. She sister was way too vain sometimes.

"It also pisses me off that Bill didn't tell me about Jessica until now. He waited two freakin' weeks! What the heck was he waiting for?"

Lydiana shrugged. "This is why I try not to date. Men are complicated and I'm way too impatient to find out why they are that way."

"You can't even deal with yourself, I would pay big money to see you deal with a boyfriend." Sookie giggled.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I can't deal with a guy?" Lydianna hissed, falling for the trap that Sookie casually set. Lydiana can't ignore challenges, she likes to prove herself to others.

"Sweetie, c'mon. How many relationships how you been in since High School?" Sookie innocently asked.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she closed it. "Uh, look. I just have commitment issues, you know that." Lydiana laughed uncomfortably.

Sookie let a small hum out. "Sure." She dragged out.

With pursed lips, Lydiana crawled out of bed and starting looking for a towel. She was going to take a long and well deserved shower.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Sookie stood up. "I'll go see who that is."

Lydiana nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Note: **Guys thank you sosoos much for the support. I appreciate it so darn much! Please check out my newest story! _The Grand Illusion of Reality,_ I think you guys would enjoy it :) Review and follow and all that jazz! Love ya!


End file.
